


Au! Organization 13: Mission of Love

by AkizaDragonBane



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizaDragonBane/pseuds/AkizaDragonBane
Summary: (So I saw this thing on Tumblr that I thought was genius. A dating sim for Org 13; the main characters Aqua for them, but I don't want to butcher her character so it's a reader insert version. She also doesn't allow Zexion to be romanceable, but since I love him so much I will allow it. Along with another twist! Now let's all have fun!)You moved into Radiant Garden this summer to live near your family. As a job, you start to work at Aqua's Café in the plaza. From there chaos ensues with encounter after encounter with 11 attractive men and 2 gorgeous women. With this luck, will any of these sparks turn into a wild and bright love or a dark hopeless romance? Time for your Heart to be your Guiding Key, and see whose arms it leads you into!Time for the Mission of Love, Objective, The hearts of Organization 13.
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts) & Reader, Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader





	1. Introduction: Choice Encounters(Pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Make your choices, and the score you earn is at the bottom. If you want. Whatever makes this as fun as possible for you. If you do pick choices post what you picked, is love to know!

(Author's Note: So none of this is mine just me taking their awesome idea and running with it. Because i don't know how to make a dating sim, but i do know how to write.)

Plus here is their their Tumblr: https://heliosdraws.tumblr.com/

**Reader's P.O.V.**

"Hello?" I sigh as a voice finally answers on the phone. I've been standing outside the station for almost an hour with my bag. Waiting for someone who has yet to show, and until now hasn't answered the phone.

"Finally, Aerith told me to call you Leon." The man on the other end yawns. 

"Ah, Damn that's right sorry, um, Y/n right?" Leon apparently is a good friend of my cousin. She had warned me while he always follows through on promises. He has an extremely stressful job which causes him to lose track of time at points. With that in mind I swallow down any frustration. Especially considering how exhausted the poor guy sounds. 

"It's alright, I just wanted to make sure nothing bad happened. If something came up I can just walk; I just didn't want to go and not be here when you did show up." He hums and I think takes a drink of something.

"No, no, I'll be there in less than five I promise. I did say I'd pick you up didn't I? This meeting just ran on much longer than I had expected." Just as he finishes I hear another voice vaguely through the phone. Then I hear Leon sigh hard.

"He did what?" The defeated voice of Leon questions the newcomer. Then there's more hushed talking.

"Who in their right mind would try and cook chemicals from the science lab in the culinary class!?" I jump at the exasperated question. The other muffled voice responds and I think the following thud is Leon. Whether that was his fist hitting something or his head I honestly can't tell.

"Okay, okay." I hear a sigh and some shuffling, "Y/n, I am so sorry. Apparently one of my students has blown up one of the cooking classrooms. This is going to take a long while to deal with. So I believe it best you go with your idea for now. I'll make it up to you I promise." The poor guy swears on the other end of the phone. I give a pitying smile even though he can't see it. Aerith, my beloved cousin, you seriously underplayed the kind of stress this guy is under.

"It's okay Leon, you just be careful dealing with that. Chemicals can be really dangerous after all." I warn and he gives a huff of agreement.

"Trust me, this is not the first time. I know that fact painfully well." We end the call and I pick up my bags. Shaking my head and chuckling, poor guy. I take my smaller bag and put it on top of my suitcase. Before starting the long walk using the directions my cousin gave me just in case something like this happened. Admiring Radiant Garden as I go. Visiting each place and seeing it's all so bright and alive. No place is desolate or unwelcoming. It's also so clean here, not a single dirty allyay or homeless person so far scattering the streets. It's so vastly different from my original home.

I can understand why Aerith invited me to come here. I pause at the sound of fast approaching steps. Looking I see it's a small boy racing towards me. He seems to be chasing, a dog? 

A small golden lab is running from the boy bolting through the streets. The boy desperately sprinting after him. Calling loudly for the dog who gleefully ignores him. I put my belongings against the building next to me and kneel letting out a long whistle. This gets the puppy's attention and I clap my hands. Getting him to dart towards me. Jumping at me as I catch the little buddy with little effort. 

"Hello buddy, having fun there?" I coo and the puppy barks happily. Giving me licks and excited puppy kisses. The boy runs over to me and bends over panting. Clearly exhausted from the chase. 

"Hey, is he yours?" I ask the little boy and he looks up grinning at me. Nodding happily he continues to catch his breath.

"Yup, well, kind of. He's my team's mascot! It's my turn to walk him, but he's really strong and got away from me." He admits and inadvertently praises the dog in my arms. Beaming at the gold ball of mischief in my grasp.

"So he's a trouble maker huh? Well I'm glad neither of you got hurt running around." I help the boy calm down the puppy. Until he's happily laying on my lap.

"So where did you two come from?" I press hoping to figure out where to send these two.

"Oh my team is hanging out at an ice cream parlor!" He pauses and looks around, "But I don't know where it is from here. I was chasing Ben so I wasn't paying attention." He becomes down trodden and my heart twist for him. 

"Well, I don't really know much about Radiant Garden. I just got here." I pat my suitcase and look back to the boy.

"But I can explore with you to find where to go. I've got the free time." I get the puppy off my lap, get to my feet, and clip on Ben's leash, "So shall we see if we can find your way back?" I hold out a hand to the boy. Using my other hand to grab my suitcase handle. He takes it and we start to walk. We pause when I see how he's holding the puppy's leash. No wonder the little one got away from him! No one must have taught him how to walk a dog. We pause so I can teach him how to hold the puppy's leash properly.

"Here let me show you a trick. If you do this then when he yanks you won't lose your grip." I adjust his hand and he cooes. 

"Really? Cool! I've never walked a dog before I didn't know there was a trick!" The kiddo giggles as we get walking again. The little one having an noticeably easier time handling the goldie.

We chat and walk, occasionally stopping so I can help him learn how to better walk the puppy. Correcting his grip a few times and showing a few other tricks. While he tells me about his friends, and about Radiant Garden. Telling him a bit about myself. Including the fact I used to have a dog so that's why I know so much.

"Oh! You said Ben's your team mascot, but you never said what your team does." I perk up and this makes the boy light up.

"Oh we do baseball! Daddy said it's called 'Little League' Baseball." He seems so proud of himself. Despite his words implying he doesn't actually understand what that means. From there he tells me about his team and what they do. 

"We won our last game! Our coach was so proud he promised to take us out for ice cream!" He brags and I end up breaking out into a grin too. I can't help being infected by the enthusiasm. We have a few more laughs when we're caught off guard by cheers. More kids come over and swarm the boy and the puppy. 

"Are these your friends?" I ask, He nods happily and shows off the puppy to the other children. Admitting that Ben had run super far and he caused a lot of trouble.

"But this nice lady got Ben! She whistled and he ran right over!" All sets of young and wide doe eyes go to me.

"You can whistle?!" The swarm of children all exclaim buzzing with excitement.

"Show us!" "Please miss!" They all start begging me to show them. So I put my stuff down to kneel for a moment. Taking a breath I whistle. Ben turns to me and hops off one of the boys. I point a finger and make a gesture for him to sit and he does. This makes the children crowd around and watch in awe.

"Okay Ben," I whistle again though a bit different, "roll over." He does, his tail wagging wildly. This drives the children crazy. Bragging about how amazing that is. Ben must be a big troublemaker since him listening to commands is so impressive. The storm of crazed children is calmed by loud footsteps. My gaze follows to the sound and my eyes blow wide. 

There's a colossal stern looking ginger haired man with his arms crossed. Wearing a red plaid long sleeve over a striped white shirt. Most notably is the whistle hanging from his neck; So this massive man most likely is the coach I've heard so much about. I watch a pair of warm bright blue eyes scan over the crowd. The colossal man smiles warmly in response to what he sees. 

"It's good to see you in one piece Dale, and you got Ben too." The massive man rumbles, and the children happily swarm the man after he finishes. He smiles standing and listening to the excited chatter. Seeming a lot less stern looking now. He raises a hand a bit after it's begun and all the children obey and go silent. He looks over at me and nods.

"Hello Mrs, my name's Lexaeus, I'm the little league coach. Thank you for helping Dale and Ben." His blue eyes move over and pause on my suitcase and bags.

"Were you in the middle of something?" I stand up and put a hand on my bag. I have to crane my neck to look the man eye to eye. He has to be well over six foot five. He seems to be made of pure muscle, and is no doubt one of if not the most purely masculine men I've ever met or seen.

"Uh ya, I just moved to Radiant Garden. In fact I just got off the train, but the person meant to pick me up didn't show up so I started walking. I kind of just ran into Dale and Ben while walking. They seemed to be having a hard time; I just couldn't leave them to wander around so we explored together." I wave my hands in front of myself. Attempting to brush off the events. Pausing once I realized I just rambled and pink dust my cheeks. So I reach back and rub the back of my neck. Head dropping as I look at my feet embarrassed. 

"Is that so?" He rumbles and I look up and see him rubbing his chin.

"Where are you supposed to be going?" He prods, I jump up and open my phone. Looking at the directions that were originally given to me.

"Well, I'm supposed to be going to live with my cousin here, but I got side tracked." He nods. Before looking over his shoulder and calling one of the kids. A thirteen year old girl comes over.

"Yes sir?" The girl asked.

"Dale's new friend has just moved to Radiant Garden. Apparently she's going to be living with Aerith. That's near where you live, correct?" The tall man questions and the girl nods.

"Yeah! Aerith bakes for everyone on our street!" The little girl looks at me.

"Wait, if you're gonna live with Aerith, then you're her little cousin she always talks about right?!" Flustered at being recognized, I just nod to confirm her suspicions.

"Apparently she's gotten lost and doesn't know where to go. Can you help her get where she needs?" Lexaeus asks and the girl nods determined. From there she picks up my smaller bag, and tries to lead me off. I wave goodbye to everyone first and bow to Lexaeus. 

"Thank you, everyone have a good day!" They all cheer back the same. With the girl leading the way. I leave the large group behind. The little girl leads me down streets and points out the signs. She pauses and points at one building in particular after leading me into a plaza. 

"See that pretty place with the blue, orange, and green flowers on the windows? The one with the star shaped sign on the door?" I nod and admire the pretty and homey looking store. I can see people drinking inside the store in comfortable looking booths.

"That's a new café that just opened its owned by a nice blue haired lady named Aqua. This plaza is the hotspot in all of Radiant Garden too!" She happily informs and points at one of the other stores.

"See that fitness studio, it's run by some cool dude all the boys think is a real pirate, Mr. Lexaeus apparently knows him. See Mr. Lexaeus was a champion in sports!" The little girl brags about her coach achievements, "So he knows the guy who runs the studio! He was the same in different sports." I tilt my head a bit lost. I get the general gist of it, but her wording is a bit off. Not shocking I am talking to a kid here. She's clearly super smart for a kid, but she does still have a bit of that little kid slurring. She notices my confusion and scratches her head.

"Umm. See Mr. Lexaeus was a champion Boxer and weightlifter. The guy who runs that studio was a champion MMA fighter. So him and Mr. Lexaeus would meet each other at sports events and stuff." She clarifies and I light up.

"Oh!" That's way clearer. "That makes sense thank you." She grins proudly and huffs herself up. Thinking back on the massive ginger man. Imaging him as a champion boxer and weightlifter makes total sense. She points out another store.

"That's the store we always take Ben to. It's a dog grooming store." I nod and look at all the other stores.

"I don't know any others. But once you settle down you can explore them!" She informs as she leads me out of the plaza and down a street. From there she eventually leads me to a house. I smile at the house in front of us. There are flowers,  _ everywhere _ .

"Let me guess, this is her house." I tease and the little girl laughs. Nodding her head happily she hands over my bag. I wave goodbye and wish her a good day. I knock on the door and don't really even have to wait for it to open. Aerith opens the door and grins when she sees me. Taking me into a bear hug as we laugh. 

"Oh! Its been forever little cousin!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, it has. The last time was, what? When I was seven?" She nods and quickly invites me into her home. She helps me get my stuff in, and shows me the room she made up for me. We laugh together as we work together to put my stuff away. By the time we finish it's about lunch. Checking I see it's actually a bit late for lunch, but I'm too hungry to care.

"So that little girl pointed out the new cafe to you right?" Aerith asks and I nod.

"Yeah, she also pointed out the fitness studio and dog groomer." Aerith chuckles at that.

"Well, I've been wanting to go to that cafe recently. Since you're here now and it is lunch time. I thought maybe we could go try it together!" She claps her hands in front of her. Doing her own version of puppy dog eyes. Unable to tell the older woman no I sigh in defeat. 

"Okay. Okay, but you have to let me show and get changed first." She giggles and speeds away and I decide to change.

"Hey A-"

"You can!" She shouts back from the bottom floor. We laugh as I go to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower with the things I brought with me. It's a quick in and out. Once I get out I shift into some causal clothing. Considering it's the summer I put on some light clothes. 

Startig with a loose f/c turtleneck the neck itself lays down instead of clinging to my neck, made of some light polyester cotton. I put on a plaid skirt that stops just above my knees and some light leggings underneath. Once I throw on my socks and shoes. I dart out of the door of my new room. Skipping down stairs and joining Aerith who holds out something for me.

"Ta-da, I got you this as a welcome present!" It's a sleeveless white vest of some kind that partly see through. The back has various flower designs of white lace and it's a gorgeous addition to my current outfit.

"It's beautiful, thanks Aerith!" I praise her taste. Putting the new article on and doing a spin.

"You look great, now let's go check out that new cafe." We head out and Aerith hooks our arms together as we walk. She leads me through the streets back to the popular plaza. We head right to the tasteful cafe. The moment we enter we're greeted by several delicious scents. Heading to the counter we admire all the treats laid out in the glass display. Fawning over everything we see. 

"What are we supposed to get!? It all looks so good!" Aerith despairs in the best way, and all I can do is nod in agreement. A blue haired woman behind the counter comes over wearing a gentle smile and a pink apron. 

"Hello, the name is Aqua, I own this cafe. Have you two found what you're looking for?" She's a polite and beautiful woman. We shake our heads nervously.

"No, I'm sorry it's all so good-looking." We fawn over the treats.

"Well, depending on your taste I can suggest different things." She offers, and with her help we finally make up our minds. Settling down in one of the booths. I look out to the plaza and Aerith follows suite. 

"So can you tell me what all the other stores are?" I ask and She nods happily.

"Okay so you know the dog groomers and the fitness studio. See that super fancy black and gold store by itself. That's the super clothing hotspot for goth and casual clothes. Its brand is some up and coming super star." She informs, and I struggle to read the sign. Aerith giggles at my struggles and reads it for me.

"The Store That Never Was, You're still terrible at reading cursive huh." She teases and reaches over and playfully pokes me with a fork. I recoil and roll my eyes making us laugh. 

"Okay, so what else is here?" She points at another store right next to the cafe.

"That's a clinic, the doctor there is surprisingly talented, but he can be kind of cold." She quickly moves on to another place.

"That's the dance studio, and no, the guy who runs the fitness studio and who runs the dance one aren't one in the same." She gives me a teasing side eye.

"It would be funny though." I retort back.

"Okay, so there that fancy white building is a five star restaurant. Eating there is a serious treat, but by the goddess it cost a lot." She laughs and I join in. Food you can't afford, ouch. That hits too close to home Aer.

"Over there, that dark and cool building, that's a bar that has a bunch of musicians it hires for gigs every week. Leon likes to hang out there with his friend Cloud." She wraps up as we finish eating. We fawn over the treats we had as Aerith assures that's all the big places in the plaza. Aerith gets a call and pulls out her phone checking it. While I amuse myself by looking at her phone chain which is a picnic basket filled with yellow flowers.

"Oh no," She jumps up worried, "Sorry Y/n I need to go! Something happened at work. I don't mean to skip out on you." I wave her off with a smile.

"Oh just go, we've got all the time to catch up in the world now." She nods and thanks me as she bolts off. Once she's out the door I lean back and sigh. This is a lot to learn in a short span of time. I've really got to get used to this town. I know its just been a day, but it already seems like such an intimidating task. I hear walking and look as a silver-blue haired boy pauses and looks at me surprised. 

One large blue eye stares at me for a few seconds; Then his face turns a bit pink as he looks away. The young boy is completely flustered and I'm a bit confused. I look him over and see under his large green coat is a school uniform. In his arms are several thick books. 

My eyes widen in recognition, "Oh, sorry if you need to sit I can move." I slide out of the booth with no more resistance. He looks at me and seems to panic a bit. Our interaction draws attention and Aqua comes over smiling.

"Oh Zexion did you get out early?" She refers to the boy and he nods.

"Sorry, Zexion usually spends his free time after school here. He likes that booth because it's all the way in the back. So most people don't sit here." I nod understandingly.

"No it's fine. This seems like a great place to stay after school anyways; I'll move my stuff for you and leave you be." I bow to the younger boy who smiles shyly at me. Reaching up nervously brushing his bangs out of his face for a moment. Picking up the dishes from my cousin and I's lunch I pull away. Leaving the place just as it was when we arrived. I look to the owner and give a smile.

"Is there anywhere you want me to put these?" She nods and leads me behind the counter. I put everything down and sigh. 

"Thank you for being so understanding. Zexion doesn't tend to like being around people. That place is special for him as he gets to be left alone to study. While he waits around for his father to get off work." She informs and I nod.

"It's fine, I didn't like being around people much after school either. Do you need help with that?" I ask when she picks up what I assume is a bunch of orders.

"No, don't worry I've gotten talented at doing it. Practice makes perfect, and being the only employee here I get plenty of it." She jokes and we laugh together. I get out from behind the counter. Watching as she masterfully gets around her cafe with perfect service. She comes back over and gets back behind the counter. 

"Hey can I have one of those drinks too go?" She nods and makes me one of the warm drinks. The money trades hands and I wave her goodbye as I leave. Curious as to what I can do around here with limited money. I do need to get a job as soon as possible. I peek back over my shoulder at the gorgeous cafe. Aqua did just say she was the only employee. The gears in my head start turning. Maybe I could ask if I could work here as a waitress or something? Not today though.

I decide to simply explore around and head down the street. While I drink and wander around I sigh bored. Pausing when I hear running again. This running is much easier to locate. Peeking I see it's two pre-teens sprinting down the street.

One is a black haired girl with a book bag, and the other is a spiky haired blonde boy. The two are laughing and barely see me in time as I side step out of the way. 

"Woah! Um sorry, we didn't see you." The girl bows to me apologetically. I shake my head and wave a hand.

"No, it's fine you two seemed like you were having fun and in a hurry. It's not the first time someone has run into me today anyways." I assure and the girl stands up blushing slightly.

"Yeah, we just got off school and we're heading to my big sister's place!" She informs and the blonde boy nods with a smile.

"Ya, Aqua's new cafe is a great place to hang out, and she doesn't mind one bit." My face breaks out into a delighted grin.

"Aqua's cafe? I just came from there, that place is amazing!" The two blue eyed kids smile at me. Though the girl stops and scans me over with a thoughtful look.

"Are you new then? I usually remember everyone who comes to the cafe." The girl asks and I nod.

"Yeah, my cousin Aerith and I went there for the first time today. To celebrate me moving to Radiant Garden to be closer to her and all." The girl jumps forward and takes my free hand in hers.

"You just moved here? Oh what do you think of it? Do you like it so far, I haven't been anywhere else so I wouldn't know how it compares!" I hum awkwardly thinking about my old home.

"Xion? I think you're getting too excited. She looks a little, uncomfortable." The boy stresses making 'Xion' jump back a bit. Cheeks burning as she clasps her hands together.

"Oh sorry I get excited easy." I laugh.

"It's fine really. Radiant Garden, well, it really suites its name. Its so bright and clean here and the city is so alive, and everyone I've met so far is so nice. It's a big change, back home it was a totally different story. The city there was dark and it was always stormy or completely cloudy at best. Plus it was way dirtier and way more dangerous. I mean I haven't even had to think about using this," with my now free hand I reach into a hidden sheath and with a flick of my wrist draw and extend a switchblade. The duo jump back with astonished looks. My eyes flick between the blade and them. Slowly it clicks that these two probably aren't used to knives. 

"Oh, sorry. Probably shouldn't just show it off around here!" Flicking it again I quickly stuff it away. Suddenly embaressed, how could I be that carless!? I've probably scared the hell out of them!

"Wait why would you need to use a knife?" The blonde asks, looking deeply concerned. I nervously teeth my bottom lip and cough. How do I explain without scarring these two innocent little kids?

"Back home, crime wasn't uncommon, so everyone has weapons on them." I think and hum, "I knew a kid around your age who always carried a loaded pistol with him, one that had a katana, and a lot of people with seemingly harmless things that turned out to be lethal weapons. People did what they had to do, that was the nature of the city, and the Reaper's game." I mumble the last part as my eyes narrow. Shaking my head I look and see the two are completely invested. Not the reaction I was expecting, but it's certainly better than what I had hoped for! I throw a nervous smile and wave my hand. Hoping to dispel the seriousness of what I just said. Trying to discourage any further questioning.

"Anyways~, you just needed to know how to protect yourself back home is all, um well I need to go so. You two have a good day alright." With that I make a break for it and sprint down the street. Not really sure where I'm going or what I'm going to do, but just really wanting to get away from that awkward moment. Once I get far enough away that my skin doesn't feel like a cage and my nerves calm down. My heart is pounding in my chest as I realize what I had said to those two children. Oh dear god.

Shaking my head I look where I am and see I am completely lost. Defeated, I walk around this new part of the city completely lost. I wasn't paying attention when running either so I can't effectively back track. Leaving me to wander around aimlessly. Pausing when I come across a giant castle-like building. I stare my mouth agape and completely awe-struck at the structure. The sound of movement draws my attention away from the colossal building. There I end spotting someone passing past the gate. Some man with long blue hair, black shirt, bag, and jacket tied around his waist.

He stands out a lot from a far especially when in a crowd of brown and blonde haired teens. Which he is currently surrounded by. Though he is hanging off to the side. Clearly trying his best to avoid the crowd. I can understand that, though probably not for the same reasons. I watch him put large amber colored glasses on. I can't help giving a slight smile to that. 

Looking around I try to see any markers to tell where the heck I am. Only to jump at a loud whistle looking to the gate again. There I see a brown haired man with a scar on his face. 

"Hey Y/n, come here!" The man calls and I come over a bit confused. Until I get close enough to see the man better, and the figure in front of me fits a description I had been given a day before.

"Leon?" He nods and I smile at him. 

"Looks you like you managed just fine." He looks me over and I nod in response.

"With the help of some very caring children and their coach ya I got to Aerith's just fine." This gets a face out of him then I see something dawn on him. He looks over his shoulder and whistles. Then again I drop my jaw when I see who he just whistled over. 

"Hey Lex, this the girl?" Leon asks jutting a thumb at me, and the familiar ginger looks his face showing recognition. 

"Yes, Ashley assured you got to your cousin's safely." I nod happily.

"Ya, she was a great guide. She even showed me the plaza with all the stores and that new cafe, it was really nice." I praise the girl who helped me. This gets a nod from Lexaeus and a smile. 

"Good, anyways, what are you doing here?" Leon asks and I turn flustered. I end up gaping like a fish and chuckling nervously. I briefly retell to him my encounter with two kids. Leon listens and by the end just shrugs. 

"You're from a rough place, you just left it yesterday. It isn't really that surprising you slipped up when questioned. Guess I can take you around since that's what I promised." 

"You can leave now if you'd like," Lexaeus says and before Leon can argue he speaks again, "I can take care of the rest Leon." The larger man assures and gets Leon out. The brunette finally gives and we go. With him first leading me to his car. We get in and once the door closes he starts up the car. Before looking up at me and giving me a look.

"By the way, while I think what you did is fine, Aerith probably won't so let's keep this to ourselves. Deal?" He says firmly and I nod.

"Deal." Once we confirm our shared silence he stares expectantly. I catch what he's asking and shrug.

"Where do we go? I'm a bit at a loss, don't know what one can do around here." Back home I had things to do no matter the time, and having relaxation time was rare. So when I did have it I enjoyed it. But suddenly I have so much of it. I really don't know what to do with myself. 

"Ever been to a bar before?" I shake my head and he nods.

"Okay, then let's head to my favorite bar. There is a lot of ways to fill up your time there." Leon explains and starts to drive. While he goes I watch out the window and see the homes of Radiant Garden go by. Eventually he pulls up to that plaza again. Pulling in front of the bar Aerith had pointed out to me. Before going to a place with cars and parking.

We get out and Leon leads me to the bar. The inside is as warm and cool as the outside. Everything is made of dark wood, dim warm lighting, and when I see the bar counter it's made of shining black and grey speckled granite. The bar isn't overcrowded, but there is a healthy amount of people in here. I see two pool tables, and one blackjack table in an area off to the side. I look and see a semi circle stage in the back where I assume entertainment is shown. Leon leads me to the sleek bar and we sit together. 

Leon raises a hand and puts up two fingers, "One hard whiskey and-" He side eyes me. I shrug to him confused and he turns back to the bartender.

"One Bailey's Irish Cream." The bartender nods and I watch him work with this natural ease. The sleekly dressed man in shades finishes the two drinks and sets them down in front of us. 

"Thank you." I say to him and the man silently smiles and nods to me before heading off. I pick up the almost coffee looking drink and take a sip. Leon watches me gauging my reaction. The drink is silky and has a smooth-velvety taste I quite like. When it comes down my throat it slides down my throat filling the need for a soothing drink. Hitting with a pretty hard mint flavor. I like it.

Leon smiles and nods before throwing back his entire thing of whiskey. When he sets his ice filled cup down he smiles at me. Shrugging at my awed gaze.

"I've got a lot of practice downing liquor because of Cloud. Now that is a guy that can hold down his drink." He praises this unknown Cloud. Aerith mentioned this man too when she first mentioned the bar. 

"Will I ever get to meet this Cloud guy? Aerith mentioned him too." Leon's eyes look around and pause on something. A grin breaking out on his face.

"Ya, right now." He turns back and orders another set of hard drinks. Getting up he gestures for me to follow and I do. He takes me to the part of the bar with what is essentially the miniature casino. There he takes me to one of the pool tables. 

"Hey Strife, long time no see," Leon says and the blonde man currently lining up the shot stops. Looking up at Leon revealing sky blue eyes. He smirks and nods at the brunette.

"Yeah, looks like you've got an angel with you Leonhart." He flirts and takes a shot. Sending the ball crashing into the others. He manages to hole three of them and gets cheers from the others around the table. He passes the pole arm to another and saunters to Leon taking one of the offered whiskey glasses. Easily downing the entire thing. He looks at someone and throws some money to him.

"I'll dip from this. Gonna swap to the card table." He heads to the Blackjack table and Leon settles in another free chair beside him. Leon grabs an empty chair and lets me sit down with them. The man throws money on the table before turning.

"So who is the h/c darling?" The blonde, presumably Cloud, looks me over.

"This is Aerith's little cousin from Shibuya, Y/n. She just got here today, and this is her first time in a bar." Leon explains and Cloud hums and nods.

"Nice to meet you Y/n, hope Radiant Garden is treating you well." I nod and smile at him.

"It is, though I have had a lot of excitement today." I laugh and drink some more of the Irish cream.

"Ah, well that sounds exquisite." A charming accented voice praises and I look to the source.

A handsome blonde man heavy with piercings and wearing a fancy tux is the source of the voice. He has a drink in his hand as well. He smiles at me and gives a nod. He leans back and looks at the cards in his hands; hiding the identity of those with practiced ease.

"Radiant Garden is a place full of blooming stars. Overflowing with lives of various breeds and styles. Having such encounters are the will of luck and life my dear, and such things are what make life full of joy." He sounds extremely poetic when he speaks. He holds a hand out and I move to shake it. But he turns my hand and kisses one of my knuckles with a smile before releasing my hand. Giving me a sly wink in the process.

"The name is Luxord my dear, a frequenter of this bar and table, a star lawyer for a firm in one of the other districts in this city." He not so subtly brags and I nod as the dealer calls something for the men. I watch the trio play and bet. I can see Leon and Cloud's hands, but while I know the name of the game I don't know the rules. So I have no idea if their hands are actually any good. So I just smile and drink my liquor. Trying not to do anything that might put them at a disadvantage. Yet when they lay down their hands including Luxord. All the chips and bills are pushed to the blonde lawyer. With no few amount of curses from the other two.

"Apologies Gentlemen, but it seems lady luck has blessed my hand yet again." He chuckles and the other men groan. My attention is drawn away by some noises a bit away. It's someone on the stage and there my attention is pinned. 

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a usual favorite of many. The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel Vermilion!" The announcer says and a band comes on stage and starts to play. The tuxedoed man leaves to reveal another leaner man with spiked red hair, and even in the dim lighting I can see his bright emerald eyes. The last thing I would have expected to be played here is punk rock, but everyone seems to be loving it as they start songs. The red-head plays his guitar with elegant movements and his voice follows that blend together and play like a siren song. I can't help feeling jumpy in the chair. I haven't listened to new and good music of this genre for a long time. 

"Seems you're enjoying the music." Cloud states and I can't help nodding. Still drinking my cream only to pause when I realize I topped it off. I pout at the now empty cup. Earning a chuckle from the trio of men. 

"It would seem our dear angel would like to have more sin to savour." Luxord teases and stands.

"I think I will go fetch more for you." I happily yip the name of what I had been drinking. He nods and heads off as I return to enjoying the music. 

"There is a dance floor if you really want." Leon teases and points out the area where people are dancing.

"Are all bars like this or is it just this place? Because I thought those were for clubs." Leon shrugs my question off and Cloud chuckles.

"This is one of a kind. It's why it can be in this plaza without being booted. You have to have a special and unique appeal to have store here after all." Cloud explains how the hierarchy of the hot spot works, and that just having a store in this plaza already means a lot. I consider going over and decide to wait for Luxord to return first. Since it would be rude to have him buy a drink and then dip on him. So I wait until the blonde man returns, and once he does I take the drink with a thanks. Staying just a bit to be polite and sipping my drink while I do. But eventually the music pulls me up and out of my chair. 

Leaving my drink with Leon I go to where they showed me. Passing through the people with a practiced ease. Used to the much busier and ruder Shibuya. Once I get there I end up jumping a bit to the music and watching with a smile. The red headed singer's energy spills out into the bar and culminates here. Like its a black hole pulling everyone around it in towards him. So I end up dancing and while I'm not the most energetic on the floor. I do have a good time by myself. Pausing when I feel my hair stand on end. The feeling of eyes on me causes me to search until I find the source.

_ 'It's the guy I saw at the school.' _ The blue haired man is sitting just at the edge of the bar. Holding an unknown drink in his hand. The moment he realizes I spotted him he looks away, and I can't help giving a slight wave and smile. He doesn't seem like someone who would be at a bar. He is almost cowering from the other patrons; His eyes being drawn towards the stage to the red head. Maybe he's just here for the band?

Deciding to leave him be I go back to minding myself for a few more songs. Once the third one ends I have thoroughly enjoyed myself. The singer announces that's all from them for the night, and gives the opening for the next person. A comedian I think. I don't know, So I escape the dance floor and head back over to the Blackjack table. The trio of men are still there, but Leon seems to be leaning a bit on Cloud. I can't help the amused smile on my face seeing the guys enjoying themselves. Stopping when I hear something behind me.

"No," I hear someone hiss and look behind me. It's the blue haired man again; Being dragged by the red headed singer from before. He is struggling against the more lithe man. But the red-head doesn't relent and he's smiling ruefully.

"Come on, You need to socialize more. Dogs and I can't be your only friends." The red head teases and I can't resist the giggle that comes out. They're like a pair in a comedy show. This gets their attention. The blue haired man becoming even more embarrassed as the red head waves.

"Hello~" He gestures for me to come over to them, and deciding to humor it I do. The louder man pins the other with an arm around the neck.

"The name's Axel and this glacier is Saix, Got it memorized?" He taps the side of his head and winks. The strange greeting makes me grin.

"Yeah, I've got it memorized." This gets a grin from Axel whose still trapping his companion.

"I saw you dancing out there. You looked good; You even got this guy looking at you." He teases his friend mercilessly. I become embarrassed at that. I didn't stand out that much did I? I guess Axel notices because he waves his hand.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, I swear. New faces just get a lot of attention around here." He explains and I nod in understanding.

"How did you know I was new though? I've only been here for, less than a day actually?" I pause checking my watch, Woah! Leon was right, you lose time fast in this bar. I guess time flies when you find something to do and have fun.

"Exactly, you've got that tourist look about you." He explains

"Well, I'd hope not a tourist look since I've just moved in so maybe, just a newbie more than that." I reach up and rub the back of my neck. Emerald eyes light up at my words.

"Really? So We'll get to see you around some more then." I nod and raise a hand crossing two fingers.

"I'd hope so. You two seem really nice." I look at Saix and the cogs in my head turn. Until a bulb goes off in my head. 

"I'll probably end up seeing you at the dog groomers." This gets his attention as his head turns to me, and he stops struggling to escape his friend's grip. 

"You have a dog?" I frown.

"I had, but I couldn't bring him with me. But I was considering getting another companion to join me." This earns a hum from Saix and a nod.

"Then I guess we will, seeing as I work there part time." I light up at that but before the conversation can really get any further. We're interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. Looking I see its Luxord.

"My apologies my dear, but it would seem your companion has drunk himself out. Cloud however is still very sober, and so has offered to drop you off at your home while driving the brunette back." The blonde man informs and I nod.

"Oh, okay thanks. I'll get going then, and um, you all have a good rest of the night." I smile and wave at the three as I head off. Axel and Luxord returning them brightly, and Saix giving me no further acknowledgemnt. As he is looking anywhere else. 

I escape to the front door. Going to Leon's car, I see the scarred man is pink-faced and sleeping in the back seat. I get on the passenger side while Cloud is waiting in the driver's seat.

"Sorry to cut things short." The blonde says and I shake my head.

"It's fine, It's around time I went home anyways. Driving us back to our places is sweet of you, so thanks Cloud." He hums as he starts driving.

"I always drive him back so it's routine for him. Better than having my drinking buddy get in a crash." He explains and I nod. Cloud and I relax in the silence letting the cool night air refresh us. Eventually, Cloud pulls up in front of Aerith's home and wishes me a good night. I do the same and tell him to tell Leon I said thanks for taking me as well. I watch Cloud drive off before going to the front door. Knocking and nearly jumping as Aerith opens it and yanks me inside.

"Ow, oh dear god, you scared me there cuz." I rub my sore arm as she closes the door.

"And you scared me! You never texted back!" She pouts and I check my phone going bug-eyed when I see seventeen missed texts and three missed calls.

"Oops, sorry Aer, Leon took me to that bar and I completely lost track of time." Aerith lightens up and nods.

"Okay, since you apologize I forgive you, but~" She grabs my hand and drags me to my room. Having us both sit on my new bed.

"You have to tell me everything about your first day in Radiant Garden." She states and I laugh in response. So from there, I recount my day to Aerith. Causing her to pause me when I talk about my thoughts of working at the cafe.

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll go with you to talk to Aqua tomorrow. The sooner the better after all." We nod in agreement to one another and I continue. Aerith makes it her mission to pry about every detail. Spending way too much time on the men I had met today. Especially the comedic duo from the bar. Once we finish we're giggling messes and finally part to go to sleep. I promise to help her with breakfast in the morning. Which gets her to leave with a shining grin on her face. I change into pajamas and settle down for the night with a yawn. Today was one crazy day in retrospect; Telling Aer showed that off to me. Hopefully, my second day here will be a bit tamer. Well, I guess I won't know until it happens. 

(6/13)

Now half the crew has been introduced! We wait for the next group. Get ready! 

  
  
  



	2. Introduction: Choice Encounters (Pt. 2)

**Reader's P.O.V.**

"Up, up, Come on Y/n get up~" I groan and turn away from the disturbance. Trying to tear me away from my precious sleep. I vaguely hear a huff from outside the world of dreams. Then my precious silence returns as I slowly sink into the realm of dreams again.

"Alright you asked for it." Before my still sleeping mind can register what that means. I'm assaulted by a sudden rush of wet cold. Yelping I jump up and send myself plummeting to the floor. Soaking wet and trapped in the now cold and sodden clutches of my now ruined blankets. Groaning in pain I open my eyes to glare at a sickly sweet smile above me.

"Good morning, It's time for us to make breakfast." Aerith tilts her head and gives me a closed eyed smile. She hums and she gets into a stand and leaves. I guess I did promise to make breakfast with her, but I don't have to be happy about it. Darn you drunk sleepy me! Sighing in defeat I unravel myself from my wet blankets. Getting up I decide to warm up with a quick hot shower. Dressing up in some warm casual clothes I finally head down. Aerith is already setting out a bunch of stuff. 

"That's a lot for just the two of us." I state scanning over the table. She hums and gestures for me to come over so I do.

"Good thing its not just for us then, I usually make my friends breakfast in the morning, and we all eat together. Like a big family." With that Aerith I get to work making fluffy pancakes, salad, scrambled and deviled eggs, and at my insistence some sausage to go with it. By the time we finish and I'm setting everything up at the table the doorbell rings. Aerith goes to see who it is and I hear her greet a group of people.

"Hey," Leon greets me when he arrives, "Cloud told me about you saying thanks. It was no problem really, glad you enjoyed it even if I did leave you to your own devices." I smile and assure him it was fine as he sits down.

"WHO IS THAT!?!" A young girl nearly lunges at me. On instinct I brace myself and before I know it. In her attempt to jump on me I threw her. She yelps as she lands on the couch, thankfully, and looks at me wide eyed.

"Yuffie calm down! She isn't someone you should just jump on like that; You shouldn't jump on anyone like that anyways!" Leon scolds the young girl whose gotten up now.

"Okay, okay, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi star of the high school's track team and the best assistant and courier ever, and you are?" She waves a hand at me trying to get me to speak.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I'm Y/n, Aerith's cousin who will be living with her for a while." I inform and the girl looks me over. Before pausing and tilting her head with a quizzical look.

"Wow, your related to Aerith? You aren't near as pretty." I bulk at the sudden insult. Ouch, I know I reacted badly but that was just mean.

"YUFFIE SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND EAT, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE GREMLIN!" A gruff blonde man with a cigar reveals himself and shouts, and the young girl reluctantly obeys. He crosses his arms grumbling and shakes his head.

"Sorry about that, Yuffie is a special kid, doesn't think before she says things. That kind of behavior gets her in a lot of trouble." He puts out his cigar and throws it away before turning back to me.

"The names Cid." He holds out a hand and I shake it. He has a really firm grip and I'm thankful when he lets go. With that we all settle down and eat. They all chatter like good friends and I can't help watching their personalities play off one another. Aerith was right, this is just like a family get together. I think, it's not like I've actually had a family dinner before. But this is what tv shows those kinds of dinners to be like.

"Anyways! What was that about? Throwing me like a rag doll." Yuffie demands and crosses her arms. I think she's trying to look intimidating, but it really isn't working for her. Before I can even think of an answer Leon speaks up for me.

"She's from Shibuya, its a bad place Yuf, usually if someone there comes at you it means your about to get stabbed. It's just a normal habit she has to grow out of that's all." Leon ignores her glare as she huffs. Clearly that answer doesn't really satisfy her, but thankfully she lets it lie, for now. We all eat normally without any other big interactions from there. When we're done everyone puts in a hand in cleaning up. Aerith and I see the trio off with smiles and waves. Once their gone we hang out for a while.

"Well, shall we go see Aqua?" I nod and we head out aiming straight for the cafe. Once we arrive there is barely anyone there. Aerith waves to get Aqua's attention who is working behind the counter. She smiles at us and waves back. We get to the counter and before I can even tell Aqua good morning. Aerith spirals into a conversation with her. Leaving me stood awkwardly off to the side. While I aimlessly stand there I hear a 'psst' from behind me. Turning around I see its Xion and her friend. They wave me over so checking the two older women, who completely ignore me, I sneak over to them in a familiar booth. I smile and I see there is a third person here, "Hello again."

The man brushes the hair in his face and nods to me, "Hello."

He welcomes me to sit beside him by patting the booth, and I follow suite curious as to why I was called over.

"Your all here early." They all nod and the blonde boy pipes up. "Its Saturday so we have today off." I nod and they start to talk to me.

"Perhaps, we should proper introductions?" The blue haired boy says gesturing to the girl, "She is Aqua's younger sister, Xion. He is Xion's best friend, Roxas. and I am Zexion." The young man informs and I smile.

"Yeah, well I'm Y/n, Aerith's cousin and I just moved here yesterday. It's nice to properly meet all of you." We all laugh at the joke. Xion crosses her arm the table and settles down.

"So what are you and your cousin doing here so early?" She questions and I look at the two older women.

"Your sister mentioned she's the only employee yesterday, so I considered asking if I could work for her, my cousin decided to come along. But it seems she's completely over run the conversation before I could even start it." I sigh in defeat as Xion lights up.

"You really want to work here!?" I nod at that as she nearly jumps across the table.

"Xion! Don't harass your new friends. You'll frighten her." Aqua scolds coming over to us and smiling at me.

"I overheard your conversation by the way, and I really would like to have another set of hands around here." She confirms and I break out into a grin. From there Aqua pulls me away so we can actually talk. Eventually she confirms she would like to essentially have a waitress around so she doesn't have to leave people at the counter. Happy with that we make our deal and she decides to give everyone a treat in celebration, 'For my first official employee.' 

"So when would you like to start?" I shrug in response I've got all the free time in the world right now.

"Honestly, as soon as you want. Its not like I do anything else." She hums and nods her head in some self kept decision I guess.

"Okay, I can have a uniform made for you by tomorrow so we can start then, if you're willing." I nod and happily agree. From there fun conversations are held by the group, Aqua disappearing in and out to serve customers. 

"Today is a slow day Huh." Everyone nods and Zexion explains.

"Saturdays are always slow, but Sundays things get chaotic; Honestly Sundays, Tuesdays, and Fridays are when Aqua needs the most help." That earns responses from everyone. The trio telling some of the horror stories of those days that had already taken place. Zexion is explaining about one aggressive customer that was here and stops. He looks up and smiles at someone and following his line of sight I catch sight of a very tall blonde figure.

"Aw does that it mean it's time for Zexion to go already?" Xion sounds despaired and I'm left confused. Getting up I let Zexion out of the booth. He waves to the tired looking older man. Before pausing and gesturing to me.

"Y/n, this is my foster father Vexen. He's the owner of the clinic next door. I usually hang out here in the cafe waiting for him." Aerith mentioned that clinic! She said the man running it was cold though. But considering how Zexion is I doubt he's that bad. Aerith's hatred for doctors and clinics of any kind could be exaggerating his negative traits. Peeking I see she is basically cowering into her cup of hot coco. Yup.

"Well, it was nice to have a conversation with you Zexion. You have a good day now okay?" He nods as he goes to Vexen who nods to him and gives a strained smile. It seems Vexen must be worked to the bone to wear a smile like that, poor man. I settle back down as everyone wishes Zexion and his father good bye. Then the conversation ensues only to be interrupted again, "YOU!" 

I jump and look out the massive window. Why is Yuffie glaring at me through the window? I don't get much time to even register as she bolts away. Only for the front door to slam open and her to storm in. Everyone looking at me confused and I look to Aerith with her face in her hand.

"Um, Aer is your friend always like this?" She sighs at the question.

"Sadly, she can hold grudges really well." That is her only response as Yuffie runs up to us. Then stops, stomping her foot, and jabbing a finger into my face. 

"You! You still need to apologize for throwing me!" She demands and draws her arms to her chest and pouts at me.

"Wait, I thought I already did?" Suddenly confused as I'm pretty sure I apologized the moment it happened. 

"Yeah, but it wasn't good enough!" She declares stubbornly and I tilt my head. My mood souring, joy turning to a mix of bordem and annoyance. I already apologized for something that, _wasn't even my fault,_ what else does she want!?

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Hoping she would explain what exactly she wants from me. Before I decide to throw her through the window instead of playing nice.

"An apology!" She shouts and I shake my head and laugh.

"That doesn't make any more sense." I whisper and stop laughing. "Yuffie I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to throw you. It was completely an instinct thing and I really didn't mean too." I give her the most genuine apology I can while I'm annoyed. I still can't believe the ludicrous nature of this moment. She shakes her head rapidly throwing a tantrum like a child.

"Not good enough! Fight me!" I pause shell shocked at her sudden demand.

"Um, sorry, but why should she fight you?" Roxas asked just as confused as the rest of us. Making the girl spin on him hands on her hips.

"I can't have my butt whooped by an old lady by accident! I need redemption!" She declares and turns back to me. My thoughts turn and I can't help wondering, does she want me to throw a fight to make her feel better?? Wait, Did this brat seriously just called me old?!

Sighing I finally shake my head, "And where would you want us to fight Yuffie? If we do it in an alley or on the street we're sure to be arrested." She becomes visibly appalled at my comment. 

"Why would you even suggest that?" She shakes her head and waves her hands. "No, no, no we can have a spar in the fitness studio." I'm even more confused now. She rolls her eyes.

"It's run by a former MMA champion is it really that shocking he has a fight ring?" I guess that makes sense. So I get up and that gets everyone's attention.

"Your not really going to do this are you?" Aerith ask and I unhook my knife sheath and hand it to her. She looks utterly shell shock and I shrug.

"I threw her by accident; the last thing i want to do is stab her the same way." I state and start walking everyone gaping behind me. Pausing only to see if Yuffie is coming.

"That is NOT the problem!" Aerith squeals as she gets up and follows. Yuffie takes the lead and I follow her to the studio. It's the first time I've ever set foot in here. I look around and admire the professional facility that still manages to have a personal feel. Yuffie flashes something to the store clerk and she lets us pass. 

"There it is!" She points at a straight up fight ring. Alright. Alright. I sigh and nod to myself and walk up to the ring that Yuffie already jumped into. I get in and pause to take off all the extra stuff. Never a good idea to fight wearing something so easy to grapple. Before we start Aerith gets up and holds up her hands.

"Okay, so I'm not winning this but by the goddess we are setting rules!" She orders and looks for objections which neither of us give.

"Okay no dirty fighting," She gives me a potent stare, "No beating your opponent unconscious, no weapons, and for the love of the goddess NO Biting or Clawing! The winner is decided by whoever pins the other, someone gets taken out of the ring, or if someone gives in. Agreed?" We both nod as Aerith gets out of the ring to watch from outside. I get into a stance and watch Yuffie's body movement. Do I cheat? I feel this really bad itch too. No, no I just let Aerith say that's not allowed. Taking a deep breath I narrow in on Yuffie. I'll just have to beat her the old fashioned way.

Yuffie comes at me and I dodge, side stepping around her, and I see she's using some kind of martial art depending on kicks. I keep dodging any blows and dancing around her until I learn her attack pattern. Once I learn it, I start seeing the gaps in her defense. My dodging seems to be making her even angrier because I'm not reacting at all or fighting back. Making her have more open gaps in her fighting. Once she's thoroughly irritated I let her back me into one of the corners. Then during one of her kicks I lock and grapple her leg and twist. Throwing her out of the ring and across the room. She lands on a mat with a hard thud, and I'm smiling at the sputtering girl. Who has started throwing a tantrum about losing. It gets wiped off my face and turned into a sheepish grin when I spot a exasperated Aerith. Everything is slowed down when our attention is snatched by a hearty and lively laugh.

"Come on Boss! Don't mock me like that!" Yuffie jumps up and yells at the newcomer. Pouting at the sauntering man. My eyes widen at what I see once I lay my eyes on him. 

The roguish man is wearing attire fitting for the setting. Right fitting black wife beater, a red sweater tied around his waist, and grey joggers with a black stripe down the sides. Showing off a muscled yet lean body and arms. Carrying a bag over his shoulder probably filled with equpitment or something.

He's grinning amused at the smaller girl. He's not a large man so he doesn't tower over the teen, but he does look down at her. So I watch him laugh shaking his entire form with that gradually growing roar. Finally, the man looks at me with a glowing honey gold eye. Seeing his face I realize he's scarred and has an eye patch presumably covering an injured or missing eye. He whistles long and low as he looks me over with an appreciating eye. Giving me a smile and managing a wink, somehow.

"Hello~ Baby girl," He flirts and already I flush at the upfront nature as He saunters towards me, "Nice form and skill you have there." Yuffie makes an queer noise clearly born of offense behind him. Hopping up and jumping to the man's side.

"But she didn't even really fight!~" She whines and the man side eyes her. 

"As if," He scuffs, "Looks to me like baby girl here just fights smarter not harder." He smiles approvingly at me.

"Anyways babe," He waves his hand, "The names Xigbar owner of the studio here." He drops his bag and my eyes widen. Remembering all the things I've heard about the owner before now.

"Your the former MMA Fighter Lexaeus's kid was talking about?" Her name is alluding me at the moment. I know I heard Lexaeus say her name yesterday. But it will probably come back to me in a bit. I watch the guy's face light up at being recognized.

"If that's where you heard it from then ya, and seems you know Lex huh." He rolls his neck.

"Sorry I wasn't around to keep firecracker here in line, I was out." I shrug and decide to finally get out of the ring.

"What could be more important than your star customer!" Yuffie stomps her foot and pouts at him. Who just raises a hand and juts his thumb gesturing to someone over his shoulder. Side stepping a bit I hear gasp beside me while looking. I peek and see the gasp is from Aerith. Looking back I finally catch sight of who has her attention. 

There's a silver haired man stood a way back behind Xigbar. He's tall easily over six feet tall and built with muscle covered in rich tan skin. From what I've seen he would most certainly stand out around here. That's excluding his clothes which is some kind of goth casual attire. Yet clearly is some fancy fabrics and seams. Before I can really observe the man any more Aerith latches on to my arm. 

"Aer what?" I freeze at her look. She appears completely star struck.

"Uhhhh." Its the only sound I can make at what I'm saying. Aerith, I'm covered in sweat, you hugging me is not good for your dress.

"Y/n, That's Xemnas!" I blankly stare down at her. Am I usually taller than her? She looks up at my dumb expression and frowns and slaps the side of my head.

"Ow? What was that for?" It didn't actually hurt, but based on her face I think she meant for it to at least sting. 

"That is the saddest attempt at letting me bully you I have ever seen." She scolds before shaking her head. Gesturing to the silver haired man who is still hanging back. Being gawked at by a few randoms and such.

"That's _the_ Xemnas. He's a model and renowned book writer! I have an entire shelf in my house filled with his books!" She fawns and makes eyes at the silver haired man. If anything I find him kind of intimidating and kinda frightening. Something about the dark man wanting to trigger my fight or flight instincts. Then Xigbar whistles and makes a gesture at the man calling him over from the wall. Surprisingly the larger man does come over with no complaint. Pausing just behind the one eyed man.

"Well look at that another person who doesn't give two damns who you are, isn't that nice Mr. Silver surfer?" Xigbar teases the silent and neutral man. Who frowns slightly at the shorter man and sighs.

"Xigbar, we don't have time for this, you agreed to have dinner with us." He scolds releasing a voice that could topple buildings its so deep and rolling. A fitting voice for the man its coming from. Never thought I could hear a voice that could only be described as 'magestic' and 'regal.' I pause when I register us. Who else could they be eating with?

"Ah come on _Superior_ , I've got plenty of time it's barely lunch after all." The smaller man shrugs completely un-bothered by the other man's potential wrath. Something about that fearlessness makes a spark of respect form in my chest for the flirtatious man. Said man looks back to me and looks me over again before giving a seductive smirk.

"Besides I need a minute, Trying to snag myself a pretty lady for the dinner." Oh goddess not again. Before I can be thoroughly embarrassed by an onslaught of flirts and teases a voice cuts in.

"Now, now my wicked friend. It will do no good for your heart, hers, nor mine if you act in such a manner." I turn and get thrown for a spin by who I see. A familiar blond in a tux saunters over. He holds a hand out and when I reach for it this time I'm not surprised by him kissing my hand.

"Ah, it is good to see you again my dear." Luxord smiles up at me and I nod to him.

"Again? Why does some prim bastard like you know a babe like her?" I side glare the one eyed man. Am I supposed to be insulted? Or flustered because of the compliment? I really don't know how to react to this man or the words that spill from his surprisingly foul mouth.

"Ah, I met this goddess at the bar last night accompanied by Squall Leonhart and Cloud Strife. She's just moved to our lovely city yesterday." Luxord informs the other man. 

"You remember all of that?" I'm a bit shocked as he smiles at me.

"Of course, It would be rude to forget any detail about such a beautiful lady." Luxord praises and I have a moment of danger. Oh god I'm currently cornered by two heavy flirts. My poor face and heart aren't going to make it out of this studio in one piece. Thankfully I hear a scuff and see it's Yuffie. The rash and loud girl just may be my ticket out, I glance at my awe struck cousin, Aerith isn't going to be any help in escaping this situation.

"Why are you all saying that? She's really not that hot; You're way over playing it." Yuffie crosses her arms across her chest and pouts. 

"Kid, you've got no taste." Xigbar blandly states. Which spirals to Yuffie and him ending up in a battle of wits. Watching the two verbally spar makes something click in my head. 

"Are you two related?" I question which makes them pause. Xigbar looks at me and raises an eyebrow. Yuffie crosses her arms and leans side ways to look at me.

"Well yeah, I'm his niece, but that really doesn't mean much." Yuffie waves off the connection and I guess that makes sense. Xigbar does seem like someone who would fit the role of fun uncle. That would also explain Yuffie's fighting talent, if her Uncle is an MMA fighter. Yuffie doesn't seem to realize how much she's affected by her Uncle.

"On another note," Luxord interrupts and turns attention back to me, "I do think I would like a companion for our dinner." He smiles at me.

I raise my free hand that isn't pinned by Aerith and wave it, "I don't know, I figured I'd eat with my cou-"

"She can go!" Aerith chimes in cutting me off. Darn it Aerith I don't want this! Aerith, you suck. Before I can mentally bemoan my situation and my cousin any more Luxord chuckles.

"That is well! The three of us are going to dine at the Five star restaurant in the plaza. If you could be ready by seven p.m. then that would be splendid." Luxord claps his hand and I feel dragged into a situation I didn't really consent too. From there I start to head out. Attempting to drag Aerith with me as she's completely invested in her book writer. Growling and throwing her over my shoulder when she won't budge. Causing my poor cousin to yelp and snap out of her striken state for at least a second.

I pause when I hear wolf whistle, "Dress up nice and pretty for us babe!" 

I groan in response to the one eyed fighter's teasing. Which gets him to laugh as I finally carry my cousin away.

"Aerith come on, we have things to do." I beg and she jumps off. Suddenly I wish she hadn't and now fill with regret.

"Yes, yes we do. You can't go eat dinner with Xemnas like that!" She declares. I'm pretty sure the fact I'm going to a super fancy five star restaurant would be the bigger concern, but oh well. I yell in surprise as I'm grabbed and dragged who knows where by Aerith. 

"You need something nice to wear! Time for Shopping!" She cheers and I go pale. Oh no.

**Time Skip**

"Aerith I really don't think we should be here."

"It's a store."

"That price tag for socks was over four digits."

"Its fine we have cash."

".....Is that Leon's credit card?"

"Yup! He owes me from Christmas." 

"That poor man." Aerith drags me, thankfully she let me go home and bathe before dragging me to this fancy boutique. So I don't feel even more out of place in this store. Aerith is detrimentally going through dresses while humming. I look around and see a less, formal, section of clothes. Escaping Aerith's radar I head over there and admire the comfy looking clothes. There are thick rows and rows of it. While wandering and admiring the massive catalog of clothes I hear a chuckle. I look around and only barely see the source before I bump into him. 

It's a tall well dressed man with vibrant pink hair. Wearing sun glasses inside for some queer reason I'm sure is known to him. He smiles at me and I look the strange man over. He's got muscle, but also comes of as insanely feminine. He manages to strike a strange balance between the two.

"Hi?" I don't really know what to say to him. Though my confusion seems to amuse him.

"Sorry, you just seem lost to me." I sigh defeated and look around.

"I'm being dragged to a dinner date I don't want and need clothes for it. My cousin dragged me here, but I have no idea what I'm doing. And she's looking through the dress that look like she's shopping for a wedding." Going to a restaurant dressed like I'm a bride is the last thing I want. Unless that's normal for fancy restaurants? Defeated, I drop my head and bury my face in my hands. The stranger chuckles again and I follow suite with a near dead tone.

"You sound like you're having a hard time." He teases and I hum.

"No kidding, I have no idea what I'm doing." I pause and huff before looking at him with a defeated look and joke.

"Unless you do; it looks like I'm getting bound and gagged into a princess wedding dress to go eat." I look over my shoulder and move some of the hanged clothes. Allowing me to glare at my cousin through the gap. She's cooing over a massive bright pastel pink princess dress with puffy sleeves. Sparkling on it's rack from all the glitter.

"Dear god. I'm done for." I whisper to myself as the man leans down and sees what I did.

"If she has her way, than I have no doubt about that." He comments as he stands back up, and I let the clothes fall back into place. Dread is all I can really comprehend at the moment. Stopped only by a hand on my shoulder. Looking I see the man is giving me a reassuring smile.

"Come, Lucky for you I do have a clue as to what I'm doing, and I won't allow any human to be stuffed in that monstrosity." He leads me down the rows and I follow feeling confused and slightly hopeful. The pink haired man takes me to another part of the store. There he browses through clothes and glancing at me. Before effortlessly pulling some things off their hangers. From there he has me follow him to dressing rooms.

"I believe I eyed your size right, but if I missed the mark feel free to tell me. I'll be able to find something fitting for you." He hands over the clothes and I enter the dressing room. There I try on what he selected. He wasn't wrong about my size apparently; How he could tell my size just by eyeing me up I don't know. The outfit is nice. 

It's a f/c long sleeved silk shirt with three buttons on the top part ending at the collar. The chest is one of those scrunched up ones meant to draw attention there, and there is a fake thick silver ribbon just under the chest seeming to separate the top. The shoulders do kind of match those on that dress I peeked Aerith cooing at, but these are much looser and less bulbous. Transitioning to long loose sleeves seamlessly. Adding to the ribbon gimmick the wrist have an optional belt that appears like a ribbon I can tie to make the sleeves hold to me. The bottom is loose and layered longer in the back kind of like a tail coat. Going over the pants even in the front, speaking of the pants.

I reach for the soft and shiny pants that feel great against my skin. Nothing too tight and not loose enough it sags. The material is a darker shade of f/c with lace designs in a compliment color down the sides. Lastly he had handed me some shoes that are tiny black boots with a snowflake clip on each one. They're also fake heels and feel more like army boots. Makes them look great and easy to walk in, awesome.

Looking myself over I admire the mystery man's selection; I should ask for his name so I can thank him properly though. The only problem left of course, the price.

Shaking my head I exit the room and feel his eyes on me in an instant. Scanning me over and debating.

"Fit well?" He questions and I nod.

"How do you feel in it?" I hum and do a little spin.

"Light and comfy. Didn't think you could have that in clothes this fancy." He smiles at that and nods.

"Clothes can be deceiving." He comments strutting to me and offering a box. Taking it I see it has a small silver necklace inside. One moderatly sized sapphire sat in the middle. My eyes blow wide as I look up at him.

"Don't be shy dear, I want to see if this will tie this together." He chuckles and I do as asked, he hums and smiles satisfied.

"Perfect, now, why don't I pay that for you so you can be on your way?" I freeze up and stare at him bug eyed.

"Eh? You don't have to-" He chuckles and waves his hand dissmissing me.

"Oh, but I do. You look far too good in that to not have it, and this store is infamous for its final prices being eight digits or more." I swallow hard at that impressive number. Seeing it he waves it off.

"Now. Don't ruin that lovely face with a sour frown you'll give yourself lines; I assure you I have the money for it. So be a sweet girl and let me buy it for you." I relent and he takes me to the counter where he pays _ten digits_ worth for the outfit. Once he snags the receipt he leads me to where I last left my cousin. Pausing when I see none other then Leon holding his credit card up and out of the smaller woman's reach. I sigh at the sight and wince at the pile of princess dresses she has laid out unattended. All this gets another chuckle from my companion.

"Well it has been a pleasure helping you. But it seems its time for us to part. Before your cousin and her male companion gets dragged out by security. Do enjoy that dinner date of yours, darling." He nods to me as he starts to leave only to pause.

"Thanks by the way um-" I rub the back of my neck. All that and only now do I remember the part about asking his name for this exact reason. The man simply smiles though and takes off his glasses revealing sapphire blue eyes. He gives a wink and a nod.

"Your welcome, now run along little nymph, I have a feeling we'll get to meet again another time." With that he finally leaves. Confused I turn back to the front and get to Leon and Aerith. They both pause and do a double take to look at me. I never expected Leon's eyes to look me over like I'm a model or something. It has me shuffling on my feet and coughing into my fist.

"Hey guys, um, Aerith I got the outfit I want so can we go?" I shift in place embarrassed by their gawking. 

"Yeah, but _how_ did you buy that?" Aerith ask, as we all leave and get into Leon's car. 

"Oh some guy was there who picked it and paid for it for some reason." I say relaxing in the back seat.

"Y/n, That's weird. Did you catch this guys name at least?" Aerith says.

"Nope, he was the weird and nice guy with vibrant pink hair, blue eyes, and weird build. He's like really built with muscle, but also super feminine guy in a white tux. He was wearing sun glasses inside for some reasonn too." Leon stops the car and looks over his shoulder. Giving me a bewildered look from the driver's seat. 

"What?" I question and Aerith gives him a questioning look too.

"You met Marluxia." My eyes brighten.

"Wait you know him, and you can tell from that description?" I can't tell whether to be happy or confused. Maybe both considering it's Leon who apparently knows this guy.

"He's a model and actor." Leon deadpans,

"Why do you know a model?" Aerith asks,

"He played my favorite hero in one of my favorite classics, The James Bond Series." Leon states as if it's perfectly normal. I mean it totally could be, I've never seen those movies. 

"Seriously?" Aerith gasps looking amazed.

"Yup, plus Yuffie never shuts up about him. I've had too many play boy articles with that pink haired bastard shirtless shoved in my face by a hormonal teenager for my liking." He hisses and turns back and starts driving again.

"I thought you liked him?" I tease with a half smile. Making the image of Leon being assaulted with a play boy magazine by Yuffie play in my head. Slapping my hand over my mouth I quietly snicker. Earning a quick glare from Leon through his mirror.

"I liked the character." He explains and leaves it at that. From there we go quiet as I check the time. The day has flown by I don't really have that much time left before the dinner. 

"Hey, Can we stop by the dance studio?" Leon questions and we all look at him.

"I'm basically an uber for the kids who go there from my school. Can I drop you guys off there since the restaurant is right next door?" He explains and asks again. We agree without complaint. He did come and drive us already. Leon pulls up to the Dance studio and we get out and I hum.

"Isn't it funny the dance studio is right across from the Fitness studio?" I wonder out loud.

"They are not one in the same." Aerith states and I shrug.

"Fair, the talents don't match up well I guess." I state and Aerith pouts at me.

"What does that mean?" She ask and I shrug.

"I can't do ballet, but I can shank someone in an alley way." Aerith shouts my name sounding appalled, and Leon breaks out into violent laughter. I'm a grinning and shrugging mess as Aerith looks at me like a disappointed mother. With Leon Laughing and giving me two thumbs up behind her back. More laughing joins and we look and see its a few teenagers.

"Hey, Mr. Leonhart, Whose the funny chick?" One of them ask as Leon straightens out.

"A friend whose got a dinner date at the restaurant; I'm just dropping her and her cousin off while picking you four up." Leon explains to the kid.

"Sweet, You know Mrs. Larxene might like her. That's her kind of humor after all." One of the girls pipes up and I tilt my head confused.

"Larxene?" They all nod and one of the girls explains.

"She's the owner of the Dance studio. She's getting her dinner right now, but by the time your done she might be back. Pay her a visit and tell her Rikku sent you." I nod as they all get in the car and Aerith and I wave them off. Aerith walks me next door to outside the restaurant and hangs out with me. While we wait and chat to pass the time until the trio show up she tells me about the restaurant. 

"This is argued to be the hands down best restaurant in all of Radiant Garden." She praises,

"The chef is also the owner, and he's infamous for being critical for everything; Especially with his food, and that's why it's so good." She explains and I nod in understanding.

"Now how do I pay for this?" I mutter to myself and Aerith shrug. 

"You won't have to." A thick voice rolls out surprising us. We look and it's the tan man, Xemnas, Aerith instantly loses her sense of self again. I sigh and shake my head. Though I do peek at him and look him over. He's wearing a dark tux with a red shirt underneath, a matching tie, gold buttons, and he looks like he just walked out of a reality tv show. He looks really good for someone who isn't in the business of making himself look good.

"Hi," I wave at him and he nods in acknowledgment.

"You won't have to pay; You were invited, I have no intention to punish you for it." He states and finally pauses near us. I sigh in relief and mutter thanks to him. He tilts his head towards the front door.

"We can wait inside," He states and I raise a brow.

"Won't they be upset?" I inquire and he lets out a huff.

"Yes, but this is their punishment for being late." The no none sense man states and opens the door. Pausing for me to enter and I nod. I say goodbye to Aerith and tell her I'll be home in a bit. She parrots it and starts walking home. Heading to the man I slip into the building spilling out amber light. We enter and I'm in awe of the interior. Scanning the white, cream, and lilac insides all painted in a gentle amber lightning. People dressed in equally rich outfits. Xemnas walks to the well dressed woman behind a white marble stand.

"Hello sir, are you here for your reservation?" She questions and he nods gesturing for me to come to his side. The moment I set foot beside him the woman glances.

"Sir?" She inquires in a questioning tone.

"Xemnas, Xigbar, and Luxord reservation we chose table eight. My companions picked a woman to join us." He informs blandly with a strict tone. The woman looks at whatever is on her counter. She considers it and does something else I can't see. Before nodding to use and raising a hand towards the main dining area.

"Your table has been adjusted for the new accommodations." She informs and Xemnas leads me into the area and guides me to an empty table with four seats set up. We settle down in the chairs of our choice in silence. It feels kind of awkward, but I have no idea how I would speak to this man. He doesn't seem to be the kind of person for small talk either. I look at him and watch him settle and relax enjoying the over all quiet. Seeing he's doesn't seem bothered by the lack of conversation I ease up and do the same. Only interrupted by a waitress coming up to us. Asking us what drinks we would want and he ordered a thing of wine. I asked for some simple water and she leaves.

"Wine?" I've never had any so I'm interested in the fact he drinks it. 

"It isn't my preferred drink, but it will do." He states and I tilt my head. If its only okay than why order it?

"What do you prefer then?" I inquire confused.

"Dark Coffee." I pause and consider it. Guess he likes strong and bitter flavors thatn.

"Aqua's cafe serves really good coffee of various kinds; If you ever have the time I suggest getting a cup to go at least. I don't even like bitter things." I smile remembering the smell of the cafe. How comfortable and warm it is in comparison to this place. The almost, intimacy, of entering that place. I am pulled out of my thoughts by the feeling of being watched. Looking I meet two dark gold eyes who are watching me, analyzing me. I hum and my eyebrows raise up, tilting my head, confused as to why he's watching so intently. This makes the end of his mouth twitch slightly.

"I will consider it." He states and I give a closed eyed smile. Our nice chat is followed by a comfy silence that supplements for the coldness of the place. Not to be broken again until a sharp whistle rings out. Looking I see it's the two we're waiting for. Luxord doesn't look much different honestly; Xigbar however, is dressed in a fancy black-purple themed tux with his hair thrown over his shoulder held with a silk purple ribbon. Unsurprisingly, its Xigbar who whistled and is wearing a lopsided grin that is becoming his signature. 

"Looking good there babe." He pulls out a chair and settles down. Putting a hand on his chest and narrowing his eye.

"You dressed all nice and sweet for me, I'm touched." I flush and mentally groan. He hasn't even really begun, but already I feel I've been thrown through the ringer. 

"Now Xigbar be kind to our female companion. This invitation is a treat after all don't sour it." Luxord lightly scolds the other man.

"As if, The invite was a treat sure but I'm the full dessert." He taunts as a waitress comes over. Taking our orders and leaving us to our antics. Jeez, this guy can think of every clever comeback and tease on the spot! The last time I knew someone this over confident and sassy he turned out be an actual god.

"So sweet heart, the boss man didn't frighten you too bad did he?" Xigbar questions and I shrug shaking my head.

"He was comfortable to be left with, unlike you, golden eye." The nickname just barely comes to me before I finish the sentence. The sad attempt at jabbing back earns a laugh. 

"Oh look at that, kitten's trying to roar back, cute mewls there babe." He teases and I deflate. 

"Now, her jab wasn't bad. Your just as thick as a planet." Luxord comments. Earning a roll of the eye by Xigbar, and a huff of amused air from Xemnas.

Then our food comes to us and is laid out for our enjoyment. It smells great and looks wonderful. Even if it seems small in terms of proportion, and has the same character as the rest of the building. We eat the meal and Xigbar and Luxord are playing around. Xemnas is staying detached and barely states any words. Seemingly disinterested in the the people around him. 

"How's the meal babe?" Xigbar ask and I shrug,

"Its good, not my favorite." I mutter the last part and his eye widens.

"Ah, might wanna keep that comment away from the chef sweet heart. He's got a tree up his ass and won't be happy with a comment like that." He warns and I feel his leg move and barely kick my mine in a playful way. This brings up a smile to my face. 

"You should learn to keep your foul mouth shut in my restaurant, Xigbar." I turn at the snarling voice. Its a strange looking man that's dressed semi-formal. Hair pulled up in many black braids. Wait, is that an apron around his waist? Oh 'my restaurant', this is the owner than, Jesus he's almost as tall as Lexaeus!!

"Hey Xaldin, How have you been? Still trying to grow those side burns into a mustache?" Xigbar taunts completely unbothered by the larger man's anger. Special violet eyes move and pin on me. 

"You have something to say about my cooking girl?" I feel like cowering underneath his anger. His critical eyes piercing into me and making my skin prick up. Before things have a chance to escalates a molten voice interrupts.

"It is no insult against your skills Xaldin, she is a woman of simple needs and enjoys places of warmth and intimacy while your specialty is skill and trend. It's nothing more than a difference in taste." Xemnas rumbles and it seems to pacify the chef. Xaldin huffs and rolls his shoulders.

"Fine. But have her keep her mouth shut." Xaldin grumbles and heads away. I relax and mentally thank the tan man. Xigbar sighs and cracks jokes afterwords to lighten the mood. Which puts a slight smile on my face. They pay when we have to go. Xigbar teases and offers to walk me home, but I refuse him and the party splits ways. Once I've thanked them all for the night and wave goodbye.

As I walk away confused as to how exactly I'm supposed to feel about this moment. I'm stopped by shouting inside a building I'm passing. Pausing I look and see its the dance studio.

"Get out!" A female voice snarls.

"But Larx!" A squealing male voice tries to argue. I watch the door fling open and a blonde man flees. Pausing on the street letting me to silently watch. A blonde woman storms out and glares at him with hands on her hips.

"Do not interrupt my classes to fawn over the girls in my class you, you oblivious flunk!" She snarls at him and makes a fist shaking it at him. Making the blonde man yelp and jump back. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He waves a hand and I watch him trying to ease the woman's lightning anger.

"Um..." Both of them look at me and I come over.

"Hello, what are you hanging outside so late for?" The blonde man ask with a chipper tone.

"I just finished eating with some acquaintances." I say looking between the two. 

"Is everything okay?" I raise a hand and point between the two. They look at each other and then back at me. 

"Oh yeah its all fine; I just tend to get on Larxene's nerves some times." The blonde says and holds a hand out to me.

"I'm Demyx, nice to meet you." I reach out and shake his hand and give a slight smile.

"Uh, and that's Larxene she runs the dance studio and is a good friend." Demyx explains pointing at the fashionable young woman. 

"We are not friends you poor excuse of a musician." She spits jabbing a finger at him. Rolling her eyes she stands up and looks at me. 

"Look its dark out, go home before you freeze to death. Leave me to rip this ozzy oz borne wanna be a new one." She orders and I just kind of nod. Not really wanting to anger the fierce woman. I spin on my heel and walk away with a wave and wish goodnight. The young man waves and parrots the phrase as I leave them behind. Leaving me to think on those thoughts and try and figure out what happened yesterday and today.

How I should feel about all the people I've met in the past two days? Each and everyone leaving a powerful imprint on me already. I wonder if this is how everyday will be from now on, and if I will be able to last. I smile at the thought and chuckle to myself while walking home. Phrasing it like that makes it sound way more intense then it really is. I wonder what would be the case if that was how it was?

Pushing away my amusing thoughts I reach home and get inside to be greeted by Aerith's smile. We chatter the time away but both of us are exhausted. Slipping into our respective rooms with a parting and going to bed getting ready to meet the next day. 

(13/13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have met everyone in this story; From now on this will be played out and you'll get to pick who your journey will be with from now on.


	3. Important! Mechanics!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can completely skip this if you have no interest in the 'dating sim' part of this story. Don't worry about it.

Okay so as this is a homage to the idea from that tumblr. This is kind of meant to replicate a dating sim. So here's how I figured this will work.

**-Chapter Title Mechanics-**

  
It will be kind of set as one shots; Each title beginning with the respective member's number to tell you who its for. Since I made Aqua also romancable as well her chapters will be marked with, WayFinder.

Ex. 

Xemnas = I   
Xigbar = II  
Xaldin = III

Ex. 

VIII ; Salty Sweet afternoon  
X ; The Dinner Gamble  
WayFinder ; Starlight Kiss

Etc, etc, Each number will tell whose 'path' it is. (WayFinder in the place of numbers for this purpose.) While they will be treated like one shots in format. Depending on the path there will be one storyline for each. For example; Axel's path Xigbar and you may hate one another, but of course in Xigbar's path you fall in love. I'll write multiple endings based on your 'choices' so to speak.

** -Side Characters & Exclusive Characters- **

  
The only thing canon to all of the stories. Is the two introduction chapters you've already red before this. Along with certain details that simply aren't addressed in some stories.

Ex. _Ansem (Seeker of Darkness) is Xemnas brother in every story, but its not said in every story or addressed. Sometimes you won't even encounter Ansem in the stories of some characters, but that doesn't mean he doesn't exist in that story line. He does, but he isn't important to the story line so he isn't focused on._

Because of this some side characters are exclusive to certain stories, and there is a list of side characters that are prevalent in every story because they are relevant by default.

Ex. _Aqua, Aerith, Leon, and the Cafe trio (Xion, Roxas, and Zexion) are all side characters in every story by default. While Ansem only shows up in the stories where he is relevant like in Xemnas story, but not in Axel's story because Ansem isn't important to that._

**-Choice and Ending Mechanics-**

  
Every time a choice shows up you will have (a), (b), and (c) lined up. The character will have a set reaction no matter the choice for less complication. Each selection has a set value found at the bottom. You can keep track of your value over that character's path. The value of the choices will change depending on the number of options for a choice. Choices with two options (a) and (b) will have the highest value of five and lowest value of two. Choices with three options (a), (b), and (c) will have the value options of the highest being five, second being valued at two, and the lowest value is zero.

_Ex._

**Choice 1**

A=5

B=2

**Choice 2**

A=0

B=5

C=2

Of course I can't stop you from reading whatever you want, but if you play along you can see which ending you got.

3 of which being Bad, Normal, and the happy ending. The score required for the ending will be in the title at the beginning in parenthesis.

Ex. (20) II Bad Ending; Lost to time

So that's what I've figured out for this book. So I hope you all enjoy and play along to fully enjoy the Mission of Love!

**Note(s)**

_Once I Finish some of the members stories I will add more Characters as romance options._

_So if you want to Romance Cloud or Leon don't worry; It will be an option in the future._


	4. I ; Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Xemnas route. Enjoy.

**Reader** **P** **.** **O** **.** **V** **.**

I wake up at the sound of my alarm which I had set up. Yawning I start stretching out like a cat in the sun. Rising I shut it off and get ready for the day. It is an important day after all. This is my first day working at Aqua's café. Once I settle, I wear clothes that could easily fit under something. Seeing as Aqua hadn't given me anything specific to wear yet. Joining Aerith downstairs we make breakfast, and share it with her friends when they show up. Yuffie silently pouts at me the whole time not being her loud usual self.

"Yuffie? You okay?" I ask and then she, **_explodes_**.

"LEON TOLD ME YOU MET MARLUXIA!! THE MARLUXIA!!" I jump back at the loud and sudden voice. It's a bit jarring coming from the tiny woman. I slowly nod remembering my encounter with the pink haired man, who I didn't recognize at the time, though I've since looked him up. I end up discovering he's acted in some of the biggest movies of the entire decade. Has been on the cover of the biggest magazines for almost three years in a row. He's practically been in everything and it embarrassed me that I hadn't recognized him. I keep eating as Yuffie rants and rants and just rants without pausing to even breath. 

"Honestly! The only guy even remotely close to _the_ Marluxia is Xemnas." I tilt my head curious as Aerith jumps in and starts fan-girling. I finish eating and Leon and I get up. Grabbing our dishes and stuff before going to clean it in the kitchen. Cid handing us his stuff once he's done. Aerith and Yuffie too busy chattering on and on to eat. 

"Well have a good day everyone, I have my first day working today so I'm gonna get going." Cid and Leon nod. Aerith and Yuffie are still too invested in their talk to listen. 

"Nice, have good first day kid." Cid calls as I head out the door.

"I will." With that I close the front door behind me and start walking. Left to my own devices and with nothing to distract me. My mind wanders to the past two days again. They were extremely chaotic days even compared to the chaotic days in Shibuya. Though it was chaotic in a good way unlike the ones in Shibuya. That thought brings a warm smile to my face. I pass into the plaza and head to the cafe which seems closed at the time. I knock on the glass door and wait as I see Aqua look up and break out into a smile. She heads over and unlocks the door for me. 

"Morning Y/n." I pass inside and she closes it behind me. Before easily dancing around me and heading to what seems to be a back room. 

"Morning Aqua." I hear her shuffle some stuff and then return holding something in her hands. I take it and let it fall out and smile at it. It's a f/c apron like her's with a large single pocket in the center. With the cafe logo proudly printed near the top. I turn it around and work to tie it on. She goes around me and peeks at the knot I tied. 

"Good?" I ask not sure if the knot will stay. 

"Yup!" She stands up and gives me two thumbs up with a smile. From there Aqua takes me to the back revealing a medium sized and comfy kitchen. Overflowing with the delicious scents of her treats. I have to stop from drooling as I kneel to look into the oven. There's a sheet of cookies baking inside in two unique shapes; One is a chocolate heart with three prongs on the bottom, and the other cookies are vanilla with their shapes seeming to be the inverse with sharper points and lines. I straighten up just in time to catch Aqua starting to crack some eggs and she smiles at me. Gesturing for me to come over I can't help skipping to her side.

"Do you really bake all of this fresh everyday?" She nods glowing with pride.

"Yup! Everything I can make before the store opens like the cookies, meringue dots, some of the small cakes, and scones and the like." She boast with slightly pink cheeks. Showing despite her obvious pride she's slightly embarrassed all the same. She passes me a whisk and the egg whites and some sugar. I start to whisk adding sugar at intervals as Aqua and I spiral into a comfortable conversation. Talking about our day so far and the simple things. I tell her about what happened after I 'fought' with Yuffie. 

"Oh! You met Xemnas, I've always admired him and wanted to go to one of his concerts." My eyebrows go up. I side eye Aqua at those words. Aerith never mentioned anything about music related to the silver haired man. She looks at me after my silence and registers my surprised face. Earning an amused and warm smile that makes me think of an angel for a moment. 

"You didn't know he's a famous cellist?" I shake my head and Aqua dives into an explanation.

"Xemnas was a famous cellist before he became a writer. The model career and fashion line he has was something he actually started less then a year ago." I end up nodding a bit confused on one thing.

"A cellist?" She peaks at me and chuckles, "Cellist, it's the name of someone who plays cello. Cellos are large stringed instruments usually used in orchestras and Xemnas is probably the most famous player of this age. It's a shame his ability to play was overshadowed by his books and new fashion line." She sighs looking disappointed and crest fallen. 

"He hasn't played in a while now. Too busy writing his books and now managing his fashion line. It's a crying shame for the world of music." With that I decide to switch gears to try and cheer the blue haired woman back up. Turning her attention to the baked goods. Letting her teach me how to do certain things. When a timer goes off she gets out the cookies I had sneaked a look at before. 

"While these cool lets make the frosting!" We end up making white, a lot of black, and some red frosting. Aqua shows me how to use frosting tips as we bag the sinfully sweet concoctions. She shows me how to properly frost the now cooled cookies. Using the black frosting that uses the tip that makes it looks like waves for the outlines on one of the cookies, and the red frosting for the strange heart shaped cookies. On the second type of cookies she has me do a red X across the top. Making little points to make it look like thorns. While she fills the black outlined cookies with white frosting. I fill in the empty spaces on the heart cookies with black frosting. My cookies don't look near as pristine as Aqua's, but she praises my work despite it. Even asking me if I want one and I look at them deciding on.

**(Choice Here)**

_A. Heartless Cookie_

_B. Nobody Cookie_

"Hey, where did you think of these designs?" I ask partly muffled and she smiles as we set them up in the front. Excluding the cookie hanging from my mouth at the moment. I keep eating as I await the answer from the blue haired woman. Who shockingly is not that bothered by my bad habit of speaking with my mouthful.

"I didn't actually, these cookies are part of a deal I managed to make for the cafe." She states.

"A deal for the cafe?" We slide the glass door of the counter closed. Standing up and heading back to the kitchen. We start to make more treats as Aqua debates answering. 

"I got a deal that helped me get the money to finally open the cafe more securely. The fancy black clothes store across the street owned by Xemnas actually. The two symbols are actually his logos, and he agreed to pay me if I made some treats themed around his store as a staple in my store." This causes me to pause as my thoughts flash to yesterday. Didn't he imply he didn't know about Aqua's cafe? His face from then comes back to my mind's eye. The intent stare and the slight twitch of a smile he gave. Him even saying how he'll consider it with that same self satisfied look. Oh. I guess he very clearly did know about the cafe. The fact I didn't realize that probably amused him cue the smile. 

"Neat." It's the only thing I can think to reply with. Topping off the cookie and swallowing I remember to add a comment about the cookie.

"Can I have more?" She laughs and bats my hand when I reach for another. From there we leave that conversation to go to more light hearted talk again. Spending the morning together in each other's company. Setting up the store together for the hectic day to come.

**TimeSkip**

"Morning, welcome to the cafe." I chirp to an older couple who have come in. They greet me warmly as I have them sit down in a booth together.

"Morning to you dear, I haven't seen you around before. Has Aqua just hired you?" I nod happily as I pull out my note pad and pen.

"Yes Ma'am. Now what would you two angels like?" The older woman blushes warmly and smiles. The older man lets out a heavy laugh. They give me their orders which I dutifully write down. Bowing to them I promise to be back in a blink with their orders. I dance to Aqua whose behind the counter and give her the list. She sets up the order and hands it over to me. While she turns to a customer who comes up to the counter. I return to the couple giving them their desired treats. Wishing them a happy meal before darting off to other people. Collecting orders and doing my best as business kicks up, **hard**. It's just like Xion and everyone said yesterday. Sunday turned chaotic and Aqua and I just manage. Just as I started breaking a sweat a familiar trio of faces comes through the door. I head to them and greet them and they all smile at me.

"Xion, Roxas, Zexion, It's good to see you all again. Your usual booth is empty for you three if you'd like." Zexion nods shifting in a way which draws my attention. There is a thick black textbook in his arms and he was shifting its weight. I guide them through the people who I pass through with ease. They settle down and Roxas looks at me with an awed look. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" He shakes his head muttering nothing. Nodding I return to work feeling lighter and less stressed by having some friends around. Another few hours pass by and Xion calls me over. 

The three ask for some treats and drinks which I write down. I promise them I'll be back in a flash. Darting off I gather their order for them unsure if Aqua's going to charge them. I decide to ask that later as I return with their stuff and hand it to them. I side glance and see two tables leave. I have to dance around families lining the counter and moving around to get to the tables. Picking up the trash and dirtied dishes I take them to the kitchen and put them in the sink. I hear the bell of the door go off yet again as I renter the front. Heading over I go to greet the newcomer. Pausing only to see it's none other then the man of all my conversations as of late. Deep amber gold eyes pin onto me as I bow to him. 

"Morning sir," I greet him and he hums nodding his own head in greeting. I gesture to a lone table near the front side of the store. Being one of the two I just cleared. He stalks over and settles into the chair silently. Notepad and pen in hand I ask what he'd like. 

"The most bitter things you have most likely." A deep voice behind me jokes. Breaking out into a warm rolling chuckle. Looking over my shoulder I see it's another dark and tall white haired man. This unknown man is dressed in semi-casual dark clothing with a familiar heart like symbol pin on his chest. Once he finishes his laughter his eyes open. I can't help the visible surprise as I see its the same color eyes as the other man beside me. Only much darker and looking a lot more like amber than molten gold. The stranger nods his head to me and strides over. Getting the chair across from Xemnas and settling down.

"Hello sir, my apologies I didn't see you at the door." I bow to the man. He raises a gloved hand and waves it nonchalantly. I can't help noticing how weird the gloves are as a fashion choice. Considering they're pure white and don't match the rest of his outfit. Clearly he's wearing them not as a fashion based decision. 

"Of course not, I just entered the cafe after all my dear. You were quite busy doing your job it is no large issue to me." He assures and looks at the other man.

"Now, shall we order so the girl can go about her work?" The other man sighs and closes his eyes. Shaking his head slightly in what might be annoyance or irritation. Before opening his eyes and putting his attention on me.

"Dark coffee, and any fudge treat you have; Preferably if you have one with nuts of any kind." I write down and nod to him turning to the other man.

"And you sir?" The man smiles at me.

"Can I have a red velvet latte? I also heard you have some cookies that resemble this," He makes a point of taking his pin between his fingers, "May I have some of those and their partner treats?" He side eyes the other man as he makes the request.

"Understood sir, I'll be back in a flash." I easily move through the crowd to the counter. Showing Aqua the order she easily starts it as she checks out someone.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to do latte art?" Her teasing tone and slight smile shows she already knows the answer. But I shake my head with a shrug anyways. Finding the banter with the blue haired woman fun to have. She gives me the order and I take it as I watch her do some art in the red velvet latte. Funnily enough managing to make the heart symbol in it. I have to be extra carefully not to ruin it as I return to the two men. Setting it all down I set the latte in front of the second man. I watch his amber eyes light up in amusement.

"Here you go sir, have a good time you two." I bow to the pair again and get back to helping new customers. Cleaning up the newly freed tables, and dancing through crowds as they slowly thin out through the day. By the end of the tsunami of incoming people I end up leaning onto the treats counter exhausted. Aqua is cleaning the counter where ever I am not. 

"You did good today, extremely good for a first day actually, especially considering how busy the day was." I lift my head and can't help shooting her a smile.

"I feel like I just got hit by a car, but thanks." This earns a loud laugh from the other woman.

"Well I hope you mean that metaphorically." Teasing my life in Shibuya and how there is a valid chance I've been hit by a car. 

"I've done a lot of things, and had a lot of things done to me. But I promise, I have not been hit with a car," I nod my head to her reassuringly and she smiles, "yet." This makes her break out in laughter yet again. Taking the washing cloth in her hand and batting my arm with it. I jump back and bat back at her playfully. Laughter breaks out behind me and I peak to see its the young trio. 

"I don't know if joking about such a thing is good my dear." I jump out of my skin and spin to see its Xemnas and the other man. 

"Oh, Hello Xemnas, Ansem. I didn't realize you two had come in today." Aqua perks up and greets the pair. She turns to the trio in the corner and waves them over. They shyly bound over and she looks back to the two dark man.

"Everyone this is Ansem and Xemnas the owners of the fashion store across the plaza, and the pair that helped me open the cafe." They all say hello to the pair. Xion even going so far as bowing to them. Thanking them for helping her big sister. Once again Ansem takes the lead waving it off calmly. Taking a moment to look around the near empty cafe. The only other people around already having their orders which they are happily enjoying. 

"I don't see why we wouldn't. It's a good investment that improves the community giving a wonderful place for people of all types to relax." He praises as he looks to Aqua.

"And the owner is a charming, trust worthy, and dedicated woman whose more than proved her ability and talent as a store owner and baker." Aqua turns crimson under the praise. The white haired man grins at the reaction he receives. Clearly satisfied with himself and I can't help feeling womanizing vibes come off the man. I peak at the trio and see Xion grinning with this mischievous aura to her. I can only imagine what she's thinking. The two boys seem a bit lost as to what's taking place, and when I look to see Xemnas reaction I sigh when its still that blank mask I am quickly learning is impossible to read. I vaguely consider intervening to save Aqua from the potentially predatory man. Only to be caught as I look between the two by Xemnas's gaze. While his face hasn't changed, for a split second as our eyes met, I feel as if we read each other's minds. It's pretty obvious what we both are thinking.

**(Choice Here)**

_A. Act_

_B. Wait_

I jump when a ringing sound fills the air. Peaking at the source I see its a clock on the wall. The time it shows it is really late. This also grabbed everyone else's attention. Remembering I am supposed to be working right now I clap my hands together.

"So considering the time, Aqua and I need to start closing up and Zexion's father is probably coming to get him based on last time." I loudly announce and dance around the man to get behind him. 

"Also Yuffie is still mad at me so unless you want be dropped kicked my a small very angry teenager. I highly suggest not being within ten feet of me very soon." I chirp as I hold some dirty plates in one hand. Using the other I vault over the table to get into the back room.

"Not to mention dishes need washing, Aqua, you don't want to leave me alone in a kitchen. It never ends well. Just Aerith about how I once managed to set her sink on fire!" I call from the back as I put the dishes down and start the water. Wearing a smug grin as I hear a yelp and shuffling.

"A sink of fire? How-" I cut her off as I pass back into the front room both hands grabbing onto her shoulder from behind.

"I have no idea! Meaning I have no clue on how to avoid repeating thet, so in other words. I need adult supervision around the sharp and explosive things so come on!" I start dragging her back as everyone's eyes are on us.

"Nothing in here is explosive." She sounds baffled.

"Not to you it isn't, but I have caused many a explosions with toasters." Her horrified look has me breaking down in hysterical laughter. I finally manage to get her back to the kitchen. Leaving Ansem no target for flirting and from what I manage to hear over the water. Xemnas an opening to drag the other man out of the cafe. Aqua bumps her shoulder with mine while she's washing the dishes and I'm drying them. 

"So, you didn't actually do any of that did you?" She ask and I grin.

"Depends on who you ask." She breaks down into laughter and we work the rest of hours away. Xion apparently taking care of the people as they leave. Bringing us the dishes they leave, and Zexion dipping into the kitchen to tell us goodbye as his father arrived to get him. Once the store is empty Aqua has Xion and Roxas close down the front. While her and I start working on cleaning the rest of the cafe. I pause as Roxas nervously pads up to me.

"Hey bud, whats up?" He jumps and shuffles his feet a bit.

"Um, you did really well today. You didn't bump into anyone or drop anythting it was really-"

"Impressive! It was like people were moving out of the way for you, but they weren't!" Xion pipes up probably speaking the rest of Roxas's statement. Something confirmed when he smiles and nods rapidly in agreement. I smile proud as I nod to them.

"Its something I learned as a city girl." Xion jumps over.

"We're city people, but we can't do that!" I shrug in response.

"Shibuya is packed with people. Even in the dead of the night the streets are packed to the brim with people going in different directions, rude people and pickpockets, you learn how to keep space around you even passing through crowds real quick." I inform and they nod with the same wide eyed open mouthed awe as before.

"So its like the knife thing?" I nod and they just go, 'ooooh.' From there we all work together to clean up and close down the cafe. I wave goodbye to Xion, Aqua, and Roxas as I head out. Leaving my apron, at Aqua's insistence, with her to keep and maintain at the store for me. Looking up I try and guess the time based on the light. I sigh as I see it's actually quite late. I start heading home and try to decide what to do. Once I get home maybe I'll just relax and take a nap, or if I feel like it I'll change into a more lively outfit and head to the bar again. Check in and see if Cloud or Leon is there. Sighing hard I throw my head back as I walk home. Closing my eyes as I work on auto pilot.

Maybe I should ask Aerith if there is anywhere else to hang out in Radiant Garden? The bar is great and all, but I don't wanna drink every afternoon in a loud bar/club like setting. I'd like to be able to go somewhere quiet and calm I can relax. Just as I reach the door I step in looking around for my cousin. Spotting her tending to some of her many indoor flower beds. 

"Hey Aer." She looks over her shoulder and smiles at me.

"Hey Y/n. You look exhausted, hard day?" I nod and pull out a chair at the dining table to sit down. Letting my legs finally relax properly without carrying my weight. 

"Hey Aer," She hums as I precede to ask her my new burning question. Explaining what I was thinking on the way home. "So you wouldn't happen to know anywhere like that would you?" 

Aerith straightens and is clearly thinking pretty hard. Tilting her head and humming to herself as she thinks. Jumping up with a gasp she claps her hands together. Spinning on her heel and grabbing her phone. She types some things on it before coming over to me. She shows me a map of Radiant Garden, and shows a specific area to me.

"Is that a park?" I ask and look at the path and see its not that far from here.

"Yup the park is pretty abandoned around the later times of day. Especially on weekdays, but it's a pretty peaceful place to visit. That work for you?" She smiles at me and I smile back and nod. Handing her phone back to her. From there I get up despite feeling a bit sore in the legs. I force myself upstairs to change into a bit warmer and more comfortable clothes. I can't help snuggling my warm f/c sweater. Throwing on a large leather belt after I change my pants into some sweats. Heading out with a wave to Aerith as I head to the park. Passing barely anyone on the streets, and even less as I get towards the park. 

I admire the opening of the park when I get there. It's a heavy metal arch that's kept clean that turns into a large iron fence around the park. Heading inside I look around and admire the natural scenery. Emerald grass is spread out with some large heavy oaks blooming with health. Bushing blooming with various flowers that catch the eye. I smile at a bright and proud lamp post that has some gorgeous wild ivy growing up it. The crickets start to fill the air withh music and I smile at the sounds. These are things I never heard in Shibuya, but they're not completely foreign to me as I did leave Shibuya to visit Aerith from time to time.

I remember leaving the city to see my cousin as a child. When she didn't live in Radiant Garden and instead lived in the country, The Land of the Enchanted Dominion, with her mom. My eyes slide close as I exhale and relax surrounded by nature. Walking around I open my eyes to admire some more. My attention caught by gentle lights I go closer to them.

Discovering it's fireflies flying above what is most likely a man made lake for the park. They even allowed cat tails and lily pads to grow along the edges of the lake. Its late twilight now with barely any sun light left. All the creatures of night must be waking now to start their own routine. 

I see a bench and settle down on it closing my eyes and relaxing. Going limp just enjoying the cool air, the noise of insects, and the fresh air which I deeply inhale. I havn't had the chance to do something like this In forever. It already feels so refreshing. I don't think it would be possible for this to become anymore peaceful. 

"Wh-" My eyes open in surprise as the natural music is shattered. Interrupted by a deep and heavy sound the rolls through the air. The kind of sound only man made instruments can make. Sitting up I scan my surroundings for the source. Unable to see anything that could be making that noise. I quietly stand as I wander following the sound through the empty park. The powerful music growing stronger and sadder as I, presumably, get closer. Once I pass much deeper into a darker secluded piece of the park. I spot the source of the amazing song. 

Sat in a pavilion surrounded by trees and tucked into the corner of the park. Is a figure holding a massive instrument I can't name. The darkness and distance makes it near impossible to tell whose playing the instrument. Even with the gently glowing lanterns hung along the rim of the pavilion's roof. I can't help standing frozen at the sight.

From the path where I am there is a cobble stone path to the pavilion. The only structure sat in the grassy area. Which upon further inspection seems to be mostly forgotten. The pavilion seems older than anything else in the park. Fireflies are flickering around the pavilion and in the untrimmed grass with little concern for the human there. Wild flowers are blooming through out this little untouched glade. Showing further proof of this corner of the park being neglected. My thoughts go back to Aerith's childhood home, and what I remember of my visits there.

The middle of the country side no where with a small home, no people, and wild life everywhere. The royal's castle peaking over the forest tops far in the distance. This entire scene seems to come straight from that place; Excluding the mysterious figure playing the sad and haunting melody. I manage to force myself just a bit closer stopping by the tree off the path. Not truly getting that much closer, but from here I can at least make out some simple details.

Details like the broad shoulders and frame that indicate the mysterious musician is a man. Playing the giant instrument with a long bow string. My eyes narrow as I see the light shine off the hair. Suspiciously giving it a strange coloring that's almost a pale golden color. Nothing else manages to stand out about the man. Other than the formal primarily black and white attire he seems to be wearing.

The somber and enchanting song he plays seems to finally end on a deep and hollow note. I watch the man settle and let his arm go limp. The air is still ringing with the echoes of the sound. The man's head falls back and he settles in the harsh silence caused by the ending of his music. My mind pauses asking for some kind of response.

**(Choice Here)**

_A. Speak Up_

_B. Stay Silent_

The moment passes before I can really register it. Without warning I watch the man startle, his head turning on me, and I see even from here the two deep molten gold eyes. Pinning on me with a fierce glare and my shoulders bulk. Having no clue as to the reason for his sudden reaction. He stands up and tilts his head before kneeling. I watch him start to put his instrument away. I don't really know what to do. I watch the man stand holding a large case as he escapes the pavilion. He strides down the cobble path without looking at me, and passing without looking twice.

Turning I can clearly see it's Xemnas whose trying to run after being caught doing _something_. My mouth opens as I gape like a fish as he walks away. Just as he starts to disappear around a corner I finally find my tongue.

"It was beautiful music." I watch the man pause for a single moment. I watch his head turn slightly towards me. Before walking off without a single word to me. Leaving me alone in the abandoned corner of the park. My thoughts become busy and loud once I'm alone. A single memory of the day showing up to the front of my mind. Aqua mentioned he was a musician once, but he stopped playing for his other career paths. I suppose he didn't truly stop then.

Shaking my head I blink rapidly to snap myself out of my stupor. Choosing to keep this memory to myself I start to head home. Letting myself enjoy the walk home and letting the memory of that wondrous music ring through my head. Even as I get to my room and change into my Pajamas, and lay in my bed closing my eyes. Going to sleep with that haunting melody playing into even my dreams, and making one single question bounce around in my head.

Why was the music he was playing sound so sorrowful?   
  


**-The Choice Answers-**

**Choice 1.**

_A= 2_

_B=5_

**Choice 2.**

_A=5_

_B=2_

**Choice 3.**

_A=2_

_B=5_


	5. II ; Lover's Quarell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first posted this on Wattpad I had to rewrite the chapter because I wasn't satisfied.

**Reader's P.O.V.**

"Y/n, Y/n, Y/n." I pry one eye open and slightly roll to look at Aerith over my shoulder. Whose wearing a large grin on her face. 

"Morning, You have work today~" She says in a singsong voice. Turning over I look at my alarm clock. Aerith woke me up an entire two hours before I was planning to wake up. I frown at that and roll onto my back. Taking a deep breath I prepare myself for what I'm about to say.

"Aerith, Why did you wake me up two hours before my alarm? Which is already set to wake me up early for today." I emphasis the second part. Which she cheerfully ignores and claps her hands together. Suddenly I feel my blood run cold at her look. That is not Aerith's happy face. That is Aerith's, 'If I could I would smother you with your own bed sheet and get away with it I would,' face. 

"Because my dear cousin, You have a visitor who has been throwing rocks at my window for thirty minutes. Now, get up." I jump up like I've been possessed. Nearly throwing myself into my bathroom and taking the quickest shower of my life. Changing into a fresh set of clothes and heading downstairs all the while fearing for my life. Still brushing my hair as the front door burst open. Nearly sending me jumping into the air like a startled cat. 

"Finally! You're coming with me." Yuffie hisses looking furious at me. Having nearly kicked down our front door. I wish I had grabbed my knife if only to have it, but I was so frightened by Aerith I completely forgot it. Looking I see Aerith is calmly sipping some tea in the kitchen. Clearly intending to abandon me to the younger girl's wrath. Yuffie bolts over and snatches my wrist before roughly dragging me across my own room and out the front door. My tired, fear plagued, and dazed mind not managing to keep up with current events. So I try to focus on something and decide the only thing to focus on so early in the morning is Yuffie's ranting.

"I can't believe you met THE Marluxia." She despairs. 

"I mean honestly, Leon told me you didn't even recognize him, how could you not recognize the dream _oppa_ of Radiant Garden!" She keeps ranting on and on.

"Okay...I'm sorry.....Where are we going?" She ignores my last question as I look around us. She's dragged me all the way to plaza while ranting. Ranting, ranting, and more ranting. My temper is starting to fray as I grow irritated. I haven't gotten to eat, drink, sleep a descent amount of time, and I woke up to the threat of death. Finally driven by those thoughts I sigh and consider my options.

**(Choice Here)**

_A. Force her to Stop_

_B. Let Her Continue to Drag Me_

Yuffie keeps complaining over me despite my decision, and I sigh in agitation everything only stops as a third party breaks out in iconic laughter. Looking I see she's dragged me to the same place she did last time. The flirtatious owner of the fitness studio, and Yuffie's gruff uncle, is leaning against his own store window. Laughing at my unfortunate situation and most likely my disheveled and ruined appearance.

"Well Sweetheart, don't you look like a queen in the morning?" He gives a cocky lop sided grin and I glare at him.

"Are you responsible for this?" I accuse the rougish man, while Yuffie finally releases my now hurting, sore, and deep purple wrist. Skipping to the studio door and passing into it without a second thought. Frowning even harder now I lift my injured wrist to my chest. My other hand coming up to cradle it and trying to gently rub it in a sad attempt to soothe the pain.

"As if babe," He waves his hand still wearing that stupid grin, "The little devil is completely behind this one. I'm just here cause it's my studio." He mocks and his eye glances down to my chest. I would be embarrassed if he didn't lose some of that grin. He whistles at what he sees and gets off the wall. Leaning closer he eyes the injured wrist I'm cradling. Even holding out a hand and gently pulling it closer to look it over.

"Jesus that girl has no self control; Come on babe lets fix that up before it starts turning bad." Xigbar states and I follow him inside with little complaints. Honestly wanting to take care of my very injured wrist. I hear the ranting and fuming of Yuffie the moment we enter. She bolts over and before she jumps on my tired form I watch her do a complete flip and land on her back, hard. She instantly starts complaining by rolling around and just saying, 'ow!' 'Why!' 'That really hurt old man!'

"I ain't old, and no it didn't brat. Come on and get up already." Xigbar retorts and leads me further inside. Giving me a proper look around the studio for the first time. Xigbar gestures for me to sit on one of the benches. Before disappearing over a divider and going somewhere. Looking I see Yuffie is still on the floor. Before I can really start to worry she hops up as if it never happened and stretches out her back. Proving Xigbar's words from seconds ago ring true. She bounds over and pouts at me before dropping down and sitting crossed legged. Just as she does Xigbar reappears holding a first aid kit. 

"Your mean boss." Yuffie whines,

"And your reckless brat." Xigbar bites back and takes my hand again. Tending to my injured wrist, and eventually wrapping it up. He pats my shoulder as he rises into a stand. 

"There ya go babe, Don't be afraid to throw the kid around if she's being rough. The brat's head is full of steel so she can take it." Xigbar explains and turns around to go do whatever his daily routine must be. Leaving me with a fuming Yuffie. Silence hangs over us without the chattering older man around. I start chewing on my lower lip and side eye the girl. 

"So~ Why did you drag me out of my home so early on my first day of work?" Finally getting to ask the younger girl the big question on my mind. She perks up at that and I watch her face go blank. 

"Uhhh- I don't actually remember." I raise my eyebrow at that. Taking a deep and annoyed breath through my nose. I hold it before slowly exhaling attempting to soothe my frayed nerves. Dropping my head and resting it in my good hand with closed eyes. Before running my hand over and through my hair. 

"Okay, so now I have over three hours in the morning before my first and extremely busy day." So what do I do to fill the time that won't strain my now injured hand? Peeking around the studio I decide I might as well ask if I can hang around. The fitness studio is basically right next door after all. Maybe I could head to cafe right now actually and see if Aqua's up and see if I could lend her a hand. 

"You got a job?" She looks confused.

"Yeah, didn't I already tell you this?" I ask kind of confused. I feel like I already said this. Yuffie just shrugs in response making me continue to doubt myself. Shrugging I decide not to bother questioning it any further. 

"I'm supposed to start working at Aqua's cafe; the one you snagged me from yesterday." She lights up at that.

"So I can have free cafe treats!?" She jumps up over joyed.

"No." I deadpan and watch her deflate. Before starting to whine and question why not. I only raise my wrapped wrist in response which gets her to stuff it. The conversation seeming to have reached another dead end. Only to be revived by a loud wolf whistle. Xigbar returns in a new outfit which I assume is essentially his work clothes. Why his shirt is a black mesh wife beater is beyond me, and I really have to fight to ignore the muscle being shown off. My face flushes at his grin and the smug aura pouring off of him. He knows.

"The new cafe huh, so I can dip in and see the new girl in a pretty little waitress uniform then?" He teases and I shake my head in denial.

"Absolutely not! Aqua's cafe is not a maid cafe you perv!" I snap at him red faced. My reaction just makes him break out in lively laughter. Burning with embarrassment from the harassment I curl in on myself. Burying my face into my knees to hide from him. 

"Ah come on babe don't curl up on me. I can't see that pretty face of yours when you do that." He teases me further. I need to escape. I can't take this continued and relentless teasing. I'm going to burn alive from the inside out because of embarrassment! 

"Why?" I groan into my knees out of frustration.

"Didn't Yuf tell you?" Xigbar questions and I look up confused.

"No, Wait so you **do** know why she dragged me here?!" I frown and give him an accusing look. He gives a sly lopsided grin and chuckles. Letting his head drop in a sad attempt to hide his grin. Yuffie is looking back and forth between us. Looking more frustrated than me that Xigbar isn't sharing what she's apparently forgotten.

"The kid wouldn't be quiet about it; Complaining on and on about my dear brother chatting on about you. Pretty sure she was going to have him-" I tilt my head confused at Xigbar's words. Why would his brother, and Yuffie's dad by proxy, be talking about me? Before I can question it I hear the front door open and my mind whirls.

Do his students really come in this early in the morning? Lifting my head I look and see its the woman from last night. The curvy blonde comes over looking enraged, her name is escaping me, and she pushes right into Xigbar's face. Anything Xigbar was saying completely forgotten because all attention was zoned in on her.

"You! You're a dead man!" She snaps at the older man. Who doesn't seem remotely surprised by the raging woman's sudden appearance. He is completely relaxed and still wearing a smug grin on his scarred face. I feel weight on my side and see its Yuffie. Shifting I let her on the bench beside me as she watches looking just as invested.

"Man, I wish I had some popcorn. It's like one natural disaster facing off against another every time they butt heads." Yuffie whispers beside me and I side eye her.

"They do this often?" The younger nods rapidly as we return our attention to the feuding pair. Watching the two I can see the truth to the comparison she made. The woman, I'll remember her name I swear, is like a volcano going off. While Xigbar is like a hurricane just passing through everything with nothing to stop him. Then like a bell went off the tension explodes.

"How dare you! Five of my class ditched for your stupid studio!" She snaps,

"Sounds like a you problem yellow jacket." He purrs wearing a wicked grin on his face. 

"A me problem? A ME PROBLEM? Listen here you dirty old pedo-" Xigbar reacts to that jab. Single eye narrowing and losing a bit of his grin.

"Pedo? As if, That's a funny accusation from a dried up cougar like you Larxene." Yuffie and I bulk and Yuffie latches on to me. We can't help the 'ooooo' that slips out of us. That is a low blow to any woman. Never mind a blonde and blue eyed woman with an hour glass figure like her. 

"Cougar? I'm in my prime old man! Unlike you, what are you now late forties? Filling your classes with teenage girls to oogle cause no self respecting woman looks twice at your old scarred ass! If anyone is dried up it's you!" Ouch, she took the blow and threw it right back. I think this started about their businesses, but at this point the two instructors are just throwing personal attacks at each other.

"One I ain't, and Two even if I was. Hey pot meet kettle. Everyone of your classes either have depressed teen girls who can't look in the mirror without crying, or a bunch of horn dog brats from the near by campuses. Really they're just following your example so it's no surprise." The argument just gets more heated and more personal. A frown starts forming on my face as it carries on and on. Yuffie only gets more excited as I start worrying more and more. This isn't going to end well.

"Listen here, you're glory ended with your MMA career old man. So stop trying to ride on my coat tails to try and relieve your glory days you egotistical bastard!" Xigbar's face actually turns completely sour. That ever present grin falling. That jab must have dug deep. The responding grin on her face shows she knows it too. This has escalated too far now, but what am I supposed to do?

**(Choice Here)**

_A. Try and Help Xigbar_

_B. Side with Larxene_

_C. Do nothing_

"Hey!" Yuffie leaps up jumping into the conflict. Surprising me and everyone else with it. She looks extremely angry too. 

"You've got no right mentioning that!" Larxene spins on the younger girl and they start butting heads. Yuffie starts verbally tearing into Larxene like a rabid attack dog. Xigbar stays quiet before pulling away from the conflictt entirely. Getting up I look between the bickering pair and the man whose pride has been ripped to shreds.

I don't know what the story behind this is, but I can't just let this keep going now. If I don't intervene now this studio is going to burn to the ground. Looking around I try to think of something. Pausing when I look out the front window. I can see the dance studio from here and a crowd in front of it. Squinting I can see its a crowd around someone with a guitar. Focusing on that person I eventually manage to recognize the man with a guitar. That's the solution I needed.

"Miss Larxene right?" I jump into the conversation and get her attention.

"What?" She snaps before looking me over and raising a brow at me.

"Oh its you from that night, you look like hell." My head drops and can't scratching my cheek. 

"Yeah, um remember that Demyx guy from last night you were yelling at?" She straightens up at that.

"What about that poor excuse of human being?" I shift moving out of her view of the window and point at it.

"Isn't that him outside your studio in the crowd?" She storms to the window and looks. Her face morphing into uncontrolled rage. Cheeks bleeding into a bright crimson. For a moment I fear she's going to pop a vein.

"That brat! He's promoting his music outside of my studio again!" With that she storms out of the building. I watch and silently apologize to the teen about throwing him under the bus. But that seems to have ended the current conflict. Sighing in relief I look around and see Xigbar watching the woman storm across the street. Feeling very uncomfortable I look around for something to tell the time and see a clock.

Chewing on my lower lip seeing a few hours have passed. While I'd like to get Xigbar to go back to explaining what he was before Larxene came storming in. I don't think it's possible to recover this right now. Shifting I start heading to the door planning to go to the cafe.

"Um, I have to go to work now so, see ya guys." With that I bolt wanting out of that atmosphere. It felt like a ticking time bomb in there even with Larxene gone. I make the small walk to the cafe and knock on the door. I see Aqua working behind the counter. She looks over and lights up when she sees me before suddenly looking worried. She comes over and lets me inside.

"Y/n what happened?" She takes my injured wrist and gently looks it over. 

"Remember the girl who dragged me out of here yesterday?" She nods looking confused.

"She burst into my house like five hours ago and dragged me half asleep all the way here by the wrist. She has a lot of strength in that small body." I explain and Aqua looks stern.

"Okay, Don't worry about it. I want you behind the counter okay; We've got time for me to show you how to do it, and I'll work the tables today. I don't want you to stress your wrist. I'll take you to Vexen to have it taken care of after work today." Nodding I can't help feeling like a scolded child. Aqua takes me behind the counter and starts teaching me what to do. Once she's satisfied she goes to the back room and comes back with something. I take it and can't help smiling at it. It's a f/c apron with a large front pocket and the cafe logo on the chest. With Aqua's help I manage to get it on and smile at myself. 

"Ready?" I nod and the work day starts. 

**TimeSkip**

"It really was crazy today." I sigh and relax. Even though I was behind the counter it was exhausting. Aqua comes over and nods looking just as worn out.

"Yup, don't worry about closing up. Let's get you to Vexen first." Nodding I take off my apron with her help. Leaving it in the back with her apron. She walks me out of the store and takes me to the clinic next door. As we pass through I can't help looking around the shining clean front room. She takes me to the front table. Tapping the little silver bell on it and I hear shifting. We wait as the door to the back room opens. I can't help startling when a familiar face comes out. The honey gold eye darts away from me and the bi haired man flees the clinic without a word. Something about this feels suspicious and heavily out of character for him. 

**(Choice Here)**

_A. Chase him_

_B. Leave him Be_

"Afternoon Aqua." A voice calls out and my attention is torn from the front door. Aqua puts her hand on my shoulder and waves to the tall blonde man. Who also comes from the back room.

"Afternoon Vexen, I'm here with my new friend, Y/n. She got hurt and I had hoped you could check her out." She shows me off and has me show off my wrapped wrist. Green eyes look it over and he waves me over. I peek back at the front door before following to the back. He has a typical medical room set up and I settle on the chair. Vexen calmly undoes the wrapping and looks me over.

"It's nothing harmful. I suggest avoiding stressing it or it will sprain and that wouldn't be good for anyone." Vexen explains before diving into caring for my wrist. Eventually re-wrapping it and making a small splint for my wrist. ' _Just in case you do something foolish._ ' He takes me back to Aqua and he advises her about giving me the easier jobs for now. We tell him goodbye and Aqua takes me back outside. 

"I have to go back to the cafe and close up the store, but your free to go home alright." I smile at her and thank her. As I turn to walk away towards home I stop as I see the fitness studio again. I end up freezing and biting my bottom lip in serious thought. Abandoning friends, even when the situation calls for it for the sake of self preservstion, has never been my strong suite. Shaking my head I chuckle, did I just call Xigbar a friend? Spinning on my heel I head to the cafe for a real quick trip.

"Aqua!" I call and she responds from the back. 

"You wouldn't mind me having some of the left over and extra cookies right?" She thinks for a second before vanishing. Then walking out with a little box. 

"No problem, Here you go, Have a good day Y/n." I take it and peek inside to see its the dark heart, nobody symbol, and the cyan and silver star shaped cookies. I thank her and tell her to have a good rest of the day. Leaving I head into the studio. When I get to the door two students are leaving the building. One pauses when they see me.

"Whoa you okay?" Concern from random strangers is really strange. Just how disconnected was Shibuya from the rest of the world? Than again the last time I had experienceed the kindness of random strangers was the Reaper's Game.

"Uh yeah, It was an accident that happened. Um, can I get by you?" They nod and the younger boy opens the door for me and holds it as I go in.

"Thanks." I mumble feeling more debilitated with the bandages and semi-cast then I did when Yuffie first gave me the wound.

"No problem." The boy says as he and his friend head out. I step completely inside seeing most of the students have left. Yuffie is currently no where to be seen too. Weird, I had assumed she'd spend as much time as possible in the studio. Seeing how much she seems to love fighting and spending time with her uncle, even if she'd vehemently deny it if asked.

Searching around I try to see if I can spot the one eyed man. Yet I don't see him anywhere as I sneak around the edge of the room. Pulling on some old skills of mine; I sneak into some rooms I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed in, in the back. These rooms are cut off from the rest of the studio. I see one side room is a storage room for equipment. I pause when one sound does echo through the significantly quieter back rooms.

Sneaking towards it I partly enter into another room where the sound is coming from. Slyly watching from the door to see what's going on. It's clearly Xigbar with his back turned to the door; Violently lashing out at a punching bag with kicks and strikes. I watch him rage at it for a bit before deciding to interrupt. I shift the box into my injured hand for a moment to gently knock on the door with my good one. The sound stops the moment I do so. Xigbar completely stops his onslaught so quick it almost feels unnatrual.

"Come in." I shift the box again and walk inside. I watch Xigbar turn and look at me. His face goes from frowning and breathing hard to looking surprised and somewhat pleased. Eye brows shooting up and his jaw drops a bit. He's still breathing hard as he settles on a bench pressed against the wall. Closer now I can see Xigbar is sweating hard, and my eyes glance down to his hands which look to be partly bleeding. He's clearly been going at that punching bag hard and for quite a while.

"Hey Xigbar. I got something for you." I come over to him and hold out the box to him. He hums and takes the box before opening it and smiling. He chuckles lightly and pulls out one of the star cookies. Taking a bite out of it and seemingly enjoying it a fair bit. 

"I wasn't expecting a treat from you babe, charmed already?" He teases as he keeps eating the cookie. Pausing for a moment to pat the spot on the bench next to him. Giving a wink and a chuckle as he does.

**(Choice Here)**

_A= Sit down with him_

_B= Stand and refuse_

"I just wanted to cheer you up after this morning." My cheeks bleed red at the relentless teasing. Even when he's clearly unhappy he just can't help being cheeky. Before I respond to him I jump startled by a loud knock. I look over my shoulder as the guest opens the door without another second. 

"Hey Xig! You really not answering my calls- Oh, Hello~" The stranger stops to look at me. Grinning on as he waves at me. I look the man over finding his appearance, strange. He's a massive guy easily over six feet tall. With a mane of spiky black hair and a body that shows he's worked out a lot. His bright blue eyes are glowing with this playful and childish joy, and its leveled out by an X shaped scar on his jaw. The guy is dressed in a weird mixture of a uniform, armor, and punk rock. He has a stud earring, wears a blue turtle neck, baggy pants with suspenders, combat boots, gloves, and a black leather long sleeved jacket. With protectors on his knees, his elbows, and other small pieces of literal armor. 

"Um hi?" I'm unsure about the man. He's a dashing looking young man overflowing with energy. I'm not entirely sure if I can take him on. Without being drained like I have been for the last two days. His head tilts to the side letting one stray bit of hair fall on his face. My heart beats hard at the cute face he pulls.

"I didn't know Xigbar had made a new friend! Are you new in town by the way? I'd usually hear about someone new at the center because of Yuff." He's practically hopping in place. In fact he's actually doing slight jumps in place. Standing still doesn't seem to be his strong suit. I watch a bit bewildered as he suddenly drops. Jumping in place both arms stretched out behind his back. Before jumping back into a stand.

"Sorry, I just got off work and I'm always hyped after. Can't sit still when I've got so much adrenaline going on." He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck nervously. The other hand coming up to scratch his nose on top of it. I can't help smiling at his personality. I had worried he'd drain me at first like Yuffie, who he apparently knows, but he's actually quite relaxing to interact with.

Before I can open my mouth and spiral into a conversation with the younger man. A hand claps onto my side making me jump. Yelping I look and see it was the man I was here to speak to originally. He's wearing a slight grin on his face, but it doesn't feel like his other smiles. This one is so clearly hiding something it hurts.

"I doubt sweetheart here minds pup, But If we're gonna have a talk. Why don't we walk this sweet girl outta here first? She's probably exhausted from her work after all." Xigbar states throwing an arm over my shoulders. Leading me to the front door right past the other man. I consider saying I wouldn't mind waiting, but Xigbar's hand squeezes my shoulder. Making me stay quiet as Xigbar walks me into the studio. As we enter I see the rest of Xigbar's students have head out. I hear the thud of peppy steps behind us. Telling the other man is following behind us. Checking I see its of course him with both arms thrown behind his head. 

"That's fair, It is late after all." He states as He follows Xigbar and me to the front to see me off. Xigbar drops his arm before he gets to the massive window. I follow still curious as the other guy dances around us to get to the door and opens it for me.

"Well Thanks for showing up buttercup, The treats are appreciated." Xigbar states as a good bye. Spinning to leave back to the back rooms.

"Treats?!" The other man lights up.

"Uh yeah, I work at the new cafe here in the plaza I brought some of the cookies from today." He grins at me.

"There's a cafe now! Sweet, I'm definitely checking that out!" He chirps clearly excited, "Good night by the way, have a sweet dreams and rest up for tomorrow. Hope that hand gets better too." I laugh a bit and wave goodbye to him and mirror the fare well.

"It will be good to see you in the cafe, the treats are good, I promise. Bye." I make it out into the plaza a fair bit. Before I see Xigbar basically grab the other man and drag him from the door. Confused as to what just happened there. I spin on my heel and yawn as I try and stretch one of my arms. Whatever it is, it's probably best I don't get involved. At best it's family busiuess at worse some real dark shit could be going down.

After stretching, I start to head home hoping to get some proper rest for tomorrow as suggested. Just enjoying the quiet walk after all the yelling and chatter of today. Eventually getting home feeling completely worn out. I go to open the door only to hear yelling from inside. I slowly open the door just to listen in on the conversation. 

"-How dare she say that! Everyone knows you don't mention the end of his career." It's Yuffie whose shouting. Seemingly venting to my cousin inside. It's obvious she's talking about the argument between Larxene and Xigbar this morning. Curiosity gets the better of me and I keep listening in on her.

"Not everyone knows Yuff." It's Aerith's voice that speaks up.

"But she does! Pretty much everyone important in Radiant Garden knows! She said it with that stupid grin on her ugly face too!" Yuffie retorts frustration obvious in her voice.

"Yuffie let it lie. That's what he wants after all; Let him retire in peace." I hear storming feet and I straighten. Making a bit of exaggeration of me walking inside. Trying not to let them catch on to what I had been doing seconds before. Two pairs of eyes bolt on to me and I yawn.

"Hey Aer, Hey Yuff," I greet them tired and faking disinterest, "I love you cousin but I feel like I'm a walking corpse so I'm going to bed." I force myself upstairs only pausing when Aerith calls for me.

"You don't even want dinner?" She calls and I respond.

"Too tired. I love you, but I need sleep more then your cooking right now." She looks me over and nods. Giving me a sympathetic look before letting me continue my struggle upstairs. Dragging myself into my room I just close my door and throw off my shirt. Falling onto my bed face first. Groaning as I force myself to curl into a ball on my bed. Closing my eyes I just give up on today and decide to sort through everything tomorrow. When I have more energy and hopefully a good meal and a good night's rest in my belt. 

Then I can put some serious thought into whatever secrets Xigbar seems to be hiding.

** -The Choice Answers- **

**Choice 1**

_A=2_

_B=5_

**Choice 2**

_A=5_

_B=0_

_C=2_

**Choice 3**

_A=5_

_B=2_

**Choice 4**

_A=5_

_B=2_


	6. V ; Twelve little Ducklings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Since this is the first four answer choice it will work like this; The top value is being moved to 8, and nothing else will change in value for these.)

**Reader's P.O.V.**

_Ding. Ding. Ding._ I'm dragged out of my wondrous dreams by the sound of my alarm going off. Slowly forcing myself up I pout. Still under the heavy influence of sleep. Yawning I force myself up and to my bathroom. Every move groggy as I clean myself up and get ready for the day. Dressing for the day and heading downstairs. I look around suspicious about how quiet it is. Pausing when I see a bright pink note on the dining room table. Wandering over to it I plop down in a chair to read it. 

' _Dear Y/n, Good morning little cousin! I was going to spend breakfast with you I swear, but I got called into work early today. I hope you still have a good day and I'll see you when we get home in the afternoon. Sincerely, Aerith_.' 

My eyes pause on the very bad sketch of a...flower?Heart? She drew something on the bottom corner. Let's hope she doesn't ask me if I recognized that later today. Putting it back down I can't help another yawn as I try and stretch out my back. Finally forcing myself up again I head out and decide I'd rather walk around than wait in the empty home.

At least moving I won't be tempted to fall back to sleep. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air I feel a bit dizzy. Air like that isn't something I'd get in Shibuya a lot. Walking out into the city I slowly wake myself up and begin to get a skip in my step. Eventually I get into the plaza and can't help looking around. The plaza is still asleep at the moment with a few people getting ready to open their stores. The peace and open space makes me want to sit down and relax. No, no, your not falling asleep again you just woke yourself up. Raising my hands I softly slap my cheeks to wake myself up. 

"Ben no!" I turn my head in time to see a gold lab puppy run at me. I can't help the smile that grows on my face. Dropping to a knee I let the puppy throw himself into my arms. The puppy goes right into giving me kisses and barking excitingly. I end up breaking out in laughter as I pet the energetic doggo. Looking I see it's the same boy as last time, Dale. 

His eyes light up as he sees me racing over. "It's you and you got Ben!" 

I happily nod to him as he catches up to us. I place Ben down and he spins around and hops onto Dale. Barking happily and racing around.

"You got overpowered by Ben again?" The boy looks shy as he shifts his feet. 

"Its not that~ Ben always gets riled up whenever we pass the big restaurants and stuff, and he tries to get into the trash and eat scrapes." I frown at that as if on command Ben turns to the five star restaurant and tries to dart to it. I catch him mid bound and hold him in my arms. Giving the slightest tap to the side of the lab's head. Which earns me a pout and a whine.

"Bad boy Ben." Sighing I look across the plaza remembering what I'm supposed to be doing. I can see the cafe has been opened now. I side eye Dale and then look down at Ben.

**(Choice Here)**

_A= Go to the Cafe_

_B= Stay and Play with Dale and Ben_

"Hey Y/n!" I jump at the familiar voice. Peeking over my shoulder I see it's none other then Xion and Roxas sprinting up to us. Fully turning to them I watch their eyes widen and Xion squeals as she races over. I can't even react as Xion takes Ben from my arms and rubs noses with the puppy. Roxas comes over and stops beside me.

"Sorry Y/n, Xion loves puppies she even had one once." The blonde bows and apologies to me.

"Y/n! I didn't know you had such a cute puppy!" Xion jumps up and down cooing. I shake my head and look at Dale.

"He's not mine, he's the mascot for the little league team. Dale was walking him, but Ben overpowered him, again." I tease the last bit and watch the little boy flush in shame. This brings an amused smile to everyone's face. Roxas simply nods in understanding.

"True, All dogs are really strong. Only big people and people who know how can really keep the big dogs in control." Roxas states tilting his head, "Like that blue haired guy who runs the dog channel." Xion pipes up and I tilt my head curious.

"We watch a lot of youtube stuff, She likes the dog channel guy called the 'LunarDiviner.' I like watching the music videos from the youtuber 'MelodiousNocturne' it's great." Roxas informs and it spirals into Dale jumping in to enter an excited chatter. I tilt my head and check the time. 

"Oh, I have to get to the cafe for work." I realize in a panic.

"You work at the cafe now?" Dale asks and I smile down at him and nod.

"Yup, maybe you and some of your friends can come and get some treats." This makes him start glowing.

"Really?" He resembles the begging dog he's always with really well right now. I can't help laughing at the comparison. 

"Maybe Xion, Roxas? Can you help Dale walk Ben around and back so he doesn't run off again?" I clasp my hands together and the two teens nod happily. Promising to help as they have plenty of time to spare. I wave the newly formed trio as they walk away. Before crossing the street to the cafe. Sneaking inside I see Aqua kneeled down doing, something. I carefully sneak up behind and reach out for her shoulder.

"Boo!"

"AAHHH!" Aqua nearly leaps three feet into the air while screaming. I break down in laughter as she catches her breathe. Hand clutched to her chest as she starts laughing.

"Y/n, You scared me to death." She tries to be mad only to keep laughing and smile at me.

"Well since your here lets get started shall we?" She says before grabbing something off the counter. Revealing to me a f/c apron with a pocket and the cafe logo on the breast. I take it with a thanks and a grin. Putting it on and giving it a twirl before clapping my hands together.

"Yup, its gorgeous, so lets begin."

**TimeSkip**

"Y/n, Order for the third booth!" Aqua calls as I finish pouring a drink for one table. Dashing through the crowd I grab the tray of treats. Before dancing to the table and setting down the requested treats. Just as I wish them well I hear the now iconic ring of the door's bell. Peeking I can't help the grin that comes to my face. Its Xion, Roxas, and Zexion with some familiar company. Dale throws his hands in the air cheering as Roxas jumps a bit making the boy on his shoulders squeal and giggle. A familiar girl is holding onto Xion's left hand, and an unknown one holding onto her other. Zexion smiles at a child who wants to read his books. Then a small swarm of familiar faces follow behind them. Which makes me pause and call over my shoulder. 

"Aqua!" She nods and waves.

"I see them." From there I'm nearly attacked by squealing children. Cooing and calling to me as they nearly stampede me. I try to calm them, but it doesn't work to tame the tiny crowd. I mentally call for help thinking maybe Aqua could help.

"Alright." A deep and honey like thundering voice calls out. Looking up I see yet another familiar face. Lexaeus smiles down at us and the children jump into line at the sight. He seems to go everywhere with these kids. Seeing he's their coach I guess it makes sense. 

"I know your all excited, but she's working and needs to take care of everyone here." That tames the kids. Who he then directs to several tables. I work as I watch Xion, Roxas, and somehow Zexion become chaperones. Two of them giggling and smiling with the kids. Zexion seeming calm and entertained. The group of twelve children is split up into four groups. Three children with each teen and three with Lexaeus. I stop by the first group with Lexaeus to take their order. The three kiddos with him chatter off what they want; Before I turn to him my note pad in hand.

"And you Lexaeus?" He tilts his head and considers it.

"Some coffee and just a blue berry muffin please." I nod as I write it down. Just as I spin away to go to the other groups Lex stops me with a cough.

"Um..They can ask for anything they want, I'm paying." I nod as he gives the kids free reign. They take total advantage of it too. Cakes, Sundays, cookies, pies, smoothies, milk shakes, and juices. The next hour is me darting to the four tables to give them their orders. Going to several other tables to pick up after them and put the dishes in the back. Darting back out I'm holding several trays to one of the back booths.

  
"See I can do it too- WOAH!" I glimpse something fall out of the corner of my eye and barely react in time. Foot shooting out I gently kick up the object. Head turning and shifting my trays as I do. Before giving it a stronger kick which sends it up, and I kick up once more before it falls back down. Leaning to the side I barely manage to catch the item, it turns out to be a cup, in between my teeth and sigh through my nose once its over. God that was stressful. I head over to the back booth I hand over the orders. Once my hand is free I change the cup to hold it in my hand rather thann in my mouth. Great, now I need to wash that. Looking back I see several eyes pined onto me.

"Um okay so, who dropped this?" One girl shyly raises her hand in Xion's group. Heading over I look over checking for spills. There is some on the table so I nod.

"Okay, I'll clean that up for you in a moment and I'll get you a new cup." I pat her head before heading to the back. Putting the cup in the sink for washing later. I get a clean one and fill it up with orange juice and get a wash cloth for the small spill on the table. Returning to them I set the cup down and clean the spill.

"Y/n that was so cool! Where did you learn to do that?!" Xion fawns and I glance up at her.

"Games of kick the can." I shrug as I finish cleaning up. Folding the cloth as I head back to the back. Dropping the wash cloth off and heading back to work. As I pass Xion's table again I can't resist stopping to ask.

"What happened by the way? I just saw the cup fall." The kids look embaressed as the girl looks in her lap.

"Um..Well...She was trying to do the thing you were doing with the trays with her cup." Xion explains side glancing at the girl. I tilt my head just a bit lost as to what the 'thing' must be. Xion seems to catch what the tilt means and Roxas pipes up. 

"Balancing all the stuff." He clarifies and my mouth opens into an 'o' shape. That makes sense I suppose. I look at the girl and lean down managing to not drop the tray. I tap her chin to make the embarrassed girl look up at me. She does so with wide brown doe eyes. 

"Don't worry about it nothing broke okay. Just don't go trying to balance fragile things again; Balancing dangerous stuff is a lot harder then it looks, and it takes a lot of practice. But you can balance it as much as you want as long as it isn't breakable." I gently explain and she nods in response. I give her a smile and get one in return as she begins to perk back up. Thinking on it I try to figure out how to tip her mood back into the positive. 

**(Choice Here)**

_A= Talk about the Little League_

_B= Talk about Ben_

_C= Give her a cookie_

I open my mouth to comfort her only to be cut off by a cheery high voice, "Don't worry Anne! She said its okay, Come on put on a smile. Your a duck and we're sunny and bright."

It's Dale whose happily trying to cheer up the girl. The other kids jump in and enter a big chant together. I catch even Xion and Roxas jump in as well. Even some other customers join in and clap their hands together. Filling the already warm air and comfy atmosphere with even more joy and cheer.

" _ **Ducks bright and downy! Swim, swim, swim, and take on flight! Shed that frown and give a good fight!**_ " The entire group breaks out in cheers. The little girl is shining bright now. Clearly already having forgotten what had happened thanks to her peers. Nodding I stand up and go back to filling in the orders. The cheer ringing in my head and putting a skip in my step. It's a very catchy tune and I end up humming it. Once the day just about ends Lexaeus starts to gather his team. He goes to counter and checks to see the final price. I peek and see its half of what it should be. Easily being triple digits from what I remember. Wearing a sly smile I get a sneaky wink from Aqua telling me to shush. Lexaeus pays and turns to the dozen kids.

"Alright everyone, say thanks to Aqua and Y/n for the good day." The kids all salute at once like a little group of army men.

"Thank you Miss Aqua, Thank you Miss Y/n." They all turn around and thank Xion, Roxas, and Zexion without Lex having to say a thing. I can't help smiling down at all of them. Peeking I see a few extra left over cookies from the day. I snatch them up and Aqua gives me the questioning look this time. Now its my turn to give her a sneaky wink and she smiles in return. I dance around the kids and get to the door. Opening it for them and stopping the first kid at the door.

**(Choice Here)**

_A= Star Cookie_

_B= Heart Cookie_

_C= Moon Cookie_

_D= Sun Cookie_

  
"I think this one will do for you." I coo and hand him the cookie. He beams as he takes it. The other eleven buzz as they see it. Lining up and stopping to let me hand them one of the mix of cookies as they get to the door. Letting them leave with a free cookie. Dale and the girl, Anne, are last in line and I wink as I sneak Dale and her two of them each.

"One for you and one for Ben, and One for you to eat and one to practice balancing with." They giggle and squeal as they escape out the door. I wave goodbye to them and finally stand back up to stretch. Having been bent over for a bit to be about eye level with the kids. Lastly I see the last one out the door is going to be the big bear of a leader himself, Lexaeus. 

"You didn't have to do that, They already had a bunch of treats." He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck. 

"It's fine, its the end of the day and Aqua makes fresh cookies every day. Ones that don't sell just get thrown away, or I take them home anyways." I am holding two heart cookies which are the last ones. I hold them out to him. Sharp cheeks dust pink as he rumbles and takes them.

"Thank you." He seems embarrassed as he refuses to look me in the eyes. 

"No problem, now better go round up your ducklings before they end up running around and tripping on all that sugar." I laugh as he drops his head before nodding.

"Fair, We can't leave Ben alone for to long either." He mutters before waving goodbye as he escapes out the door. I wave goodbye as I close the door behind him. Flipping the open sign to show its closed side. Once I turn around I stop to see Roxas albeit less so, Xion, and Aqua are staring at me grinning widely. Zexion has dusted cheeks and wide eyes too as if he just saw something inappropriate. I tilt my head a little confused and a little embarrassed too. 

"W-What are those looks for?" I feel my cheeks heat up under their gazes. Xion props her arms on the back of her booth. Resting her head on her hands and I can't help feeling like a cornered rabbit. Being stared down by a sly large cat about to devour me.

"Nothing~" She says in a singsong voice. I don't believe a syllable of it as I start to clean up the tables. All eyes follow me and I know for a fact they're thinking something. Making me stop and stare back at them. Raising an eyebrow at the black haired girl in particular. Her eyes are wide and glinting with mischief and glee as she's wearing this impish grin.

"What?" It comes out more forceful then intended. My embarrassment at being the obvious center of attention driving me a bit on edge. Xion just tilts her heads hums.

"It really is nothing~" More of that obvious sing song tone. I sigh and turn on my heel with several dirty trays in hands.

"Just fun to watch you flirt with Mr. Lexaeus." I jolt and end up drop two glasses. Tripped up by her words and wincing at the sound of shattering glass. I start chewing on my bottom lip harshly in worry and out of stress. 

"Oh no, Y/n don't move I'll pick up the glass!" Aqua worries as she goes to get a broom and dust pan. Zexion gets up and kneels down picking up the largest pieces of glasses. Throwing them into the trash before carefully coming over to me.

"Here hand me some so I can set them on the counter for you." I hand over some of them and he puts them on the counter. Aqua returns and cleans up the rest of the small glass. Checking over to ensure there is no shards left. She nods satisfied as she finally puts her cleaning stuff away. 

"Aqua I am so sorry, I didn't mean to drop them-" She returns as hushes me as she does.

"It's fine. It was just two glasses I'm more concerned about you." She takes my hands and checks them over. Making sure I didn't get any shards in my hands. Worried blue eyes look up and narrow at me. Reaching up she gives the gentlest pat to my cheek.

"Now stop that, your lip is bleeding now. It really is just two glasses nothing to be that stressed over." She scolds me like a mother would. I reach up and check and see I am in fact bleeding. Aqua takes me to back and I hear the other three follow. I see Xion peek through the door looking guilty. 

"Sorry Y/n, I didn't mean for that I was just trying to mess around and tease you." I wave off at her to try and ease her.

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it in a bad way; You were just playing after all." This seems to make her feel better as Aqua returns. She immediately starts giving roles to give everyone a focus. Aqua and I on the dishes, Zexion removing the remaining food, Xion on the front to collect whats left, and Roxas to clean the messes after her. As we work I begin to feel better as Aqua fills the atmosphere with jokes and laughs. 

**Time Skip**

Once everything is finally wrapped up Xion and Aqua lead Roxas, Zexion, and I outside and wave us all off. I start heading home much happier than I had expected after the glasses event. Thinking back on the day I can't help being happy. Sometimes catching myself humming the chant from the little league. Once I get home I pause as I see a large box in the front. I pick it up and knock on the door for Aerith to let me in. She does looking confused until she sees me with the box. She lets me in as I set the box on the table. 

"Where did you get this from?" Aerith questions,

"Out front on the porch." I state and see it has a card. I take it and can't help smiling at the crayon drawing of a bright yellow duck on it. Opening it I see its covered in names in child handwriting on the left page. The right one has a well written message on it.

_'Dear Y/n, The kids wanted to thank you for the fun time and the treats you handed out. When we got back all twelve of them made something for you, with supervision, as thank you gifts. And as Dale put it, 'A proper welcome gift since they couldn't give you one when you first moved in.' Which is certainly something the rest and myself agree with so I hope you enjoy. From Lexaeus and the Twelve Little Ducks.'_

I can't help the smile on my face at the heart warming message. Jumping when I hear a giggle really close to my ear. Looking I see its Aerith whose smiling and giggling. Having been reading the letter over my shoulder. I roll my eyes as I set the letter down carefully. Going to open the massive box I take out the present inside.

Setting it down on the table I can't help smiling as I look it over. Its a hefty model of a baseball field with a lake in the diamond. There's a stand in the back with little lego characters whose shirts make a message. 'Swim Ducks,' With a dog figure glued to look like its chasing a ball. The giant stand has a crayon drawing of the cafe's logo on the front of it too. I can't help grinning as I see more lego figures clearly made to be Roxas, Xion, Zexion, Aqua, and an extra large figure clearly meant to be Lexaeus. Stood beside an actual rubber duck that is also likely glued to the model too.

"Oh my lord that is adorable." Aerith coos, "Need help getting it to your room?" I look over the size and the weight of the model. Then looking the large amount of stairs. Before happily nodding and taking her offer for help. Together we get upstairs and Aerith opens my door for me. Slipping inside Aerith moves some stuff I had on my bedside table so I can set it down. Letting the obvious hand crafted model proudly stand and decorate my room. 

"It fits really well in here actually." Aerith hums looking around clearly still very amused and giddy.

"Yup it really does, So how about dinner?" She laughs as we head downstairs. Working together to make a warm dinner. By the time we wrap up the door is knocked on and Aerith lets in Leon, Cid, and Yuffie. We spend the meal together spending time laughing and talking about respective our days.

It blurs by in the warmth and joy of the moment. Until we clean up and part ways withing everyone saying good night. Heading to my room I take a quick shower before getting in bed. Tired and happy as can be I cuddle in my nest of blankets. Closing my eyes as I wonder how the rest of my days here will be, and how and if they could possibly top today. 

** -The Choice Answers- **

**Choice 1**

_A= 2_

_B= 5_

**Choice 2**

_A= 2_

_B= 5_

_C= 0_

**Choice 3**

_A= 8_

_B= 2_

_C= 0_

_D= 5_


	7. I ; Oncoming Storm

**Reader's P.O.V.**

_Ding. Ding. Ding._ I roll and pull my pillow to my chest burying my face into it. Groaning as my alarm continues to go off. I had a good night sleep, but I'm just not a morning person. Especially not after a chaotic day like yesterday. Man, I better get used to it if all my Sundays, Fridays, and Tuesdays are gonna be like yesterday.

Getting up, I stalk to my bathroom and take a morning shower. Wasting an hour away in the wonderfully warm stream of water. There is nothing more relaxing than just standing there day dreaming in a warm steaming shower humming mindless tunes, but god getting in and getting out of the shower is absolutely miserable. Once dressed I drop on my bed to brush my hair. Taking the time to start thinking back on yesterday with a less sleep and exhaustion ridden mind.

I end up smiling at the events of last day. It was a good day despite the rather strange ending. Finding Xemnas playing music in an abandoned corner of a mostly abandoned park in the dark. Even just summarizing the event in such plain terms doesn't seem right. It's not inaccurate to describe it like that, but it still doesn't feel like it captures last night correctly. The haunting aura around everything and just sad atmosphere aren't captured in those words. Xemnas didn't seem happy even before he caught me listening in on him. I'm not sure what to do about it. I wonder if I should even try and do something about it, or should I let it lie like it never happened?

Getting up I put my brush away once I'm satisfied by current state of hair. Heading downstairs I find Aerith making breakfast; I briefly consider pulling my cousin upstairs and asking her for advice. Shaking my head I dismiss the idea almost instantly after thinking it. If it were absolutely anyone else it would be a good idea. But seeing as Aerith idolizes Xemnas so much, my eyes dart to her shelves were I now blatantly see his books lining the shelves, there is no way to ask advice from her because her opinion would be tainted. 

"Morning Y/n," Aerith calls dragging my attention to her in kitchen, "You okay you seem a little out of it?" She ask looking a bit concerned. Pausing what ever she's doing to give me her full attention.

**(Choice Here)**

_A= I'm Tired from Yesterday_

_B= Bad Night's Sleep_

Tilting her head and gives me a sympathetic look. Not questioning my words for a second. Making me feel a bit guilty for the excuse as she waves me over. Pushing thoughts of Xemnas aside for now I head over to help. Entering our morning routine albeit with a slow start. Once it gets going though it goes really well. Once I reach the point of having to head to the cafe my mind back tracks to the eerie thoughts of this morning. I stop on the street frowning as I reach up and slap my cheeks.

"Stop it Y/n, leave that for your free time in the day." Which I will hopefully have today seeing as everyone described the rest of the week as 'sleepy'. I vaguely wonder what to do if I do get free time. I definitely can't go to the park especially just a day after what had happened. Deciding I can't think of anything better to do. I settle on exploring before hanging out at the bar until I need to go to bed. Smiling I nod to myself now having a skip in my step comforted by having a plan.

**Time Skip**

My eyes dart to the current groups of customers in case they need something. A refill of water, or something else to order. I end up finding myself sitting in a familiar booth while watching the store like a hawk. My eyes dart to the door the moment the bell rings. A familiar well dressed figure comes in. Nearly tripping over himself, which has me bolting up and dashing over to him. Catching him and the books he nearly dropped. He sighs and shakes his head making silver blue locks swish around. 

"Ah, thanks Y/n. I didn't mean to trip over myself." Zexion smiles at me shyly. I smile back and return the nod as he extends upright.

"It's no problem, no one means to send themselves falling to the floor. Glad you're okay." I walk Zexion to his booth. Setting down his books two unfamiliar ones and one of course the largest and most familiar one. I glance at the remaining customers who don't seem to need me yet. So I gladly take a seat across from the book worm.

"So..how's it been so far?" I look at him surprised, he's trying to start a conversation with me. I can't help feeling a strange spark of pride. Whether it's because of him starting a conversation with me on his own, or the fact I apparently won his friendship enough for him to do that.

"Calm, I can count everyone who came in and remember all their faces in more than just a blur. It's an amazing break after the chaos of yesterday." Almost the moment I mention it the end of yesterday comes back to the front of my thoughts. Souring my mood slightly. I thought I was going save this for my free time? I huff, Trying to force back those thoughts and focus on Zexion. Unfourtantly, he caught onto something being off. Based on the curious look on his face. How someone with most of his face obscured can give such informative and expressive reactions are beyond me.

**(Choice Here)**

_A= Aggressive response_

_B= Shy response_

_C= Say Nothing_

Zexion hums getting a thoughtful look. It's strange watching him think as he has some noticeable habits. One of his cheeks sink in and I think he's either sucking or chewing the inside of it. I don't think that's a good idea. Isn't there something unhealthy about that? Other than possibly biting to hard on accident. Looking down to see he taps his hand nervously when thinking too. The other clenching up into a fist, and I'm tempted to check under the table to see if his foot is tapping to. Looking back up he seems more flustered than before. Clearly having trouble figuring out what he wants to say.

"Hey Y/n," Aqua calls and I turn and see someone waiting for me. Getting up I get back to work. Leaving Zexion to think about, whatever it is he's thinking so hard about. A bit more time passes by and the last customer in the store heads out. I sigh through my nose once their gone.

"That's usually about it for Mondays." Aqua chirps from behind the counter. I turn to her to check if there is anything for me to do. Only stoping to find Zexion stood a few feet away. I jump a bit startled at how stealthy he is even when walking around with his books. 

"Hey Y/n, can you spend the afternoon with me? Umm..or hang out with me. Not the entire afternoon I mean." He asks me looking flustered. Not yet comfortable with asking me to join him. Feeling disheartened I do want to go with him, but I'm still one work right now.

"I would,-"

"Then you two can head off!" Aqua cuts in hearing my answer. I look at her a bit shocked. Aqua just waves her hand as he rest on the counter.

"There is never much to do on Mondays, I don't make as much on them either so it's easy to pick up after. You can get off early and spend it Zexion." She actively encourages. Though a bit hesitant I take off my apron and give it to her as she continues to insist. Walking out of the store with Zexion by my side. I watch the shorter boy wondering what he's planning to do with me. I assume he has something in mind. He side eyes at me and his cheeks dust pink.

"Sorry, its just." He tries to find his words. "There's this big event my dad has to go too and he wants to take me with him. You also seemed a bit upset so I thought maybe helping you by giving you something to do. Wait, no that isn't how I meant to word that." He looks stressed out as he tries to express what he's thinking. Talking personal with a semi-friend to express what he means seems to be something he's not the best at. Though he does get the meaning across. So I smile and feel happy at his consideration.

"You need help choosing an outfit or something for the event?" He looks up at me and gives a soft smile before nodding. Looking thankful that I understood what he was going for. I can imagine exactly how he must plan everything in his head with ease. But be frustrated when he can't find a way to express those thoughts verbally. I wonder if that's just trouble with social skills or something else.

"Where do you usually shop for clothes?" I ask focusing on the task at hand, helping Zexion.

"Usually just the big stores full of lots of different clothes. I don't know where I would get something for a formal event." My thoughts go right to the fancy store Aerith took me to. Then I instantly throw the option out the window. Unless I run into Marluxia again while he's in a generous mood. There is no way I'm gonna manage to pay for that. I don't know anywhere else to buy formal clothes. Thinking I pause as my eyes pass over the stand out store across the plaza. Didn't Aerith say it was a clothes store?

"Have you been in the clothes store across the street? The Store That Never Was." He looks over at and shakes his head. So I take his hand and start pulling across the street to it. We get there pretty easily as it's just a short walk after all. Stepping through the black door we enter the store. My eyes blow wide as I look around.

The entire inside is themed in black, white, red, and grays. The walls are mostly black with lightning like jagged designs in white across them in exotic patterns. Sometimes merging into heart like symbols with an x through it, and another symbol I can't really name but I end up recognizing them both. I don't know how it went over my head, but of course they would be somewhere. They are the logos for the store Xemnas and Ansem own, Aqua explained that.

Zexion and I start to wander through the store as I note how sleek everything is. Talking about clothes and seeing what he likes, and what would work for the event. We get a bit to the back and notice some fitting clothes here. Zexion and I look through the clothes considering the semi-formal attire through out the store. Pausing when we see this semi-formal tux set up. It is a sleek black tux with blue and silver embroidery with a deep blue crystal pendant on the left breast. It's the Nobody logo three times over made to cross over into a three point diamond outlined in silver medal. A matching pair of chains hangs from it and drops to hang around the outside of the arm to clip to the back of the shoulder.

**(Choice Here)**

_A= Encourage Zexion to Pick This One_

_B= Move on_

_C= Check to see Zexion's Opinion_

"It's a good uniform, the only really formal thing here since the store focuses on semi-formal stuff." We jump at the new voice and I look surprised. My eyes sweep my eyes over the friendly new comer. Wearing a slight smile with his arms crossed as stands proudly and like he owns the room. I take full notice of the familiar man whose dressed in a very unfamiliar outfit; I suppose uniform is a better word for his attire actually. Unlike his loose fitting clothes from the club, Cloud's wearing tight long sleeved white shirt. With a black buttoned up sleeveless vest over it, a thin and sleek long sleeved jacket over that, and even a tie to go with it, but with his collar is open. Wearing pants that look to tight be worn by any sane man, and some sleek black boots that are tied tight.

"Well, You're dressed to impress." I have to pick up my jaw off the floor. Watching as his shoulders move in a way that hints to holding laughter. Though considering what I know of Cloud. Maybe more of a quiet chuckle.

"Y/n? You know him?" Zexion whispers from beside me. I nod in response and just manage to find my tongue to properly answer.

"He's Leon's drinking buddy in the bar nearby. I met him when Leon took me there on my second day here. I don't know why he's here though." I mumble the last part a bit embarrassed. I didn't exactly talk to Cloud when I first met him beyond initial pleasantries. Which thinking back on it was actually really rude. This actually earns a chuckle from the blonde. We look at him curious as what he found so amusing. My cheeks go red when I realize its probably me he's laughing at. He shakes his head slightly shifting his stance to a more relaxed one.

"I work here." Short, cut, and clean informative without sounding rude. He has unmistakable charm rolling off him that makes the clipped answer sound nice. Maybe I should ask him to help Zexion instead of me. The thought brings a smile to my face as I nod. Pausing only to look at Cloud questioningly.

"You mentioned the uniform," I point at the tux and Cloud tilts his head back slightly gesturing to the roof. Looking I stare trying to figure out what he's trying to point out. 

"Oh," Zexion says peeking I see he's lighten up noticing what I haven't, "The roofs a bit of dome but looks flat because of the design, he could probably hear us the entire time." Zexion suddenly becomes shy looking embarrassed mumbling the last piece. I follow suite realizing he probably came over because he thought we're helpless and could use some aid. That's, embarrassing.

"Yup," He pops the P before striding over to us and nodding to the tux, "It was one of a set, there were other variants of it that flew off the shelves, but no one bought that one because it was either 'too formal' or 'too subtle' for their taste." He looks at Zexion and gives him a once over. I watch the silver haired boy turn a bright crimson as result. I have a vague moment wondering why that got to Zexion so much. Attention going to the other man who is nodding. While Cloud nods to himself he's humming seeming, satisfied?

"It seems it would fit you well though, matches and even compliment your aesthetic, and better yet actually fits your needs pretty well." Cloud takes the tux off the rack and holds it near Zexion.

"I could do a bit of tailoring for you, and then it would be perfect for about any occasion." He tilts his head before throwing out a guess.

"You haven't gone to prom yet have you?" Zexion slowly shakes his head.

"Could work for you, the store has accessories up front on the counter too," Cloud humms, "There is one brooch that would really go in that silver blue hair real well." Zexion looks like he's going to break. I can't tell if it's because he's so embarrassed at being appraised like this, or if he can't take the praise from Cloud.

**(Choice Here)**

_A= Distract Cloud_

_B= Watch Amused_

_C= Comfort Zexion_

"Cloud isn't wrong, he often isn't on these things, Xemnas and I hired him for many reasons and that is one of them." I look over my shoulder startled to see Ansem stood there. I can't help feeling like the people in this store are like predators. Taking advantage of the environment to stalk their prey before silently approaching. He strides over scanning the scene before him.

"Do you like the outfit?" Ansem questions and Zexion gives a nod. Still too frozen to actually speak. He looks to me and gives a warm smile.

"Can either of you buy it?" He ask again leaving no room for anything but an answer.

"I'll pay for it." Cloud states without a care and I feel like I nearly snap my neck to look at Cloud in shock. Zexion looks surprised too staring up at the man next to him. Cloud obviously notices our faces and gives a smile. Chuckling as he shifts the outfit in his arms.

"It'd be a shame if you couldn't get it," He slips around us and makes a come here gesture to Zexion, "He'd look too good in it for him not too." I don't know how it happened. But the next I know Zexion was taken to the back for Cloud to tailor the suit for him. While Ansem is circling me looking me over as he somehow had gotten me in a jacket he thought would look good on me. He's humming as he tilts his head and amber eyes narrow. Clicking his tongue he shakes his head.

"Too rough for you." He states

"Um Ansem?" He waves a gloved hand dismissively.

"Don't question it my dear, It always happens to those who interact with the staff and Xemnas and I." He gives a wicked smile that makes me feel like I'm staring down a lion. Taking a deep breath I slip the jacket off. Noticing I'm moving slowly and with cautiousness I didn't realize I was capable of. Excluding that one time I pissed off the Composer, but I had my friends to help me then.

"We weren't shopping for me." I say slowly trying my hardest to keep my barrings. Not to be swept by the charm and weird sleight of hand these men seem to know.

"Well, you need to dress nice for shows my dear." He purrs looking over some more clothes. I raise an eyebrow as I put the jacket back where had pulled it from.

"Shows? I don't know where you would see those in Radiant Garden. Like Theater?" I ask clearly confused as his words feel, off. He looks at me with a calm look on his face.

"There are plenty, the open theater in the upper side of town, the movie theater, the auditorium, and the gazebo in the park of course." He smiles slightly and I can't helped being frightened. He knows? Is it because Xemnas told him? Every sense I ever picked up in Shibuya is going off like crazy. 

"Now why do you look so pale? I'm just holding a conver-"

"Enough Ansem." We both jump and look to see we've been snuck up on by none other than Xemnas himself. Who is looking like his normal self for the most part. Except for his expression which shows clear displeasure even anger. His eyebrows are furrowed, eyes narrowed dangerously, head tucked down to glare down at us, and a firm frown on his face that emphasizes his clenched jaw. He doesn't stride over. No, he stalks over slowly every movement controlled and brimming with hidden emotion.

"Cloud finished with tailoring the boy," He says every word in a deathly calm and slow voice turning his head to glare down at me, "Take him and go, the store is closing for today." Nodding I nearly press myself in the nearest wall of clothes to avoid getting between the two men. I find Zexion waiting by the door with a bag in hand. I assume filled with his newly tailored tux. He sees my expression and looks concerned. Once I get to him he opens his mouth only to be cut off.

"You two should head out for today. The store is closing now and I think someone is looking for you in particular," He points through the glass pieces of the window. Revealing the familiar form of Zexion's adoptive father Vexen waiting with Aqua. Zexion looks at me then to Cloud, who is now holding the door open for us, before escaping out the door. I follow behind only to be stopped by Cloud calling my name.

"Come to the bar tonight. The drinks are on me," He assures before nodding his head back towards inside of the store, "Its not your fault this has been building for a while. Don't go feeling guilty now, alright." I nod and he lets me escape. Closing the door behind me and I assume beginning to lock up the store. I race over to the trio and Aqua looks me over. Once she's been dis-wayed from mothering over me. Zexion shows off the tux Cloud paid for to them. Vexen hums and looks over the outfit and nodding complimenting the choice. Vexen thanks me for helping and even paying for Zexion. It makes my mind stop, but Zexion just confirms Vexen's assumption. I glance at Zexion and choose to go with it.

"Of course, Zexion is a really good friend to me already. I'm glad to help him in any way." I grin and hope my pale face doesn't make me seem dishonest. They seem to buy it. While I make the mental note to confront Zexion. About why he is voiding the fact of who actually chose and bought it for him. Though I have a bit of an idea already.

**Time Skip**

"Hey, glad to see you came." Cloud calls from the bar waving me over. I sit down in the stool beside him. Still feeling a bit shaken from the event before. Cloud seems to notice and leans on the counter. Lifting a gloved hand, now wearing his normal clothes, lifting two fingers. The bar tender comes over and ask what we'd like. Cloud orders his usual but the second drink is, different.

"Anejo Tequila mixed with Baileys Irish Cream on ice." I tilt my head hearing the first part. He looks at me and gives a comforting smile.

"Its a special treat on me." He explains as the bar keep returns with his whiskey and the mixed drink. The bar keep places it down in front of me and I gently take it. Watching the ice clink around in the glass. Before I take a sip of it and find it's certainly stronger than the one Leon got me before. It also has some strange kind of chocolate taste in it that's nice, it mixes with mint really well. I hum and nod looking to Cloud who hasn't touched his whiskey. Once he sees me smile and I confirm I like it he smiles a bit wider and nods. Finally taking a drink of his own beverage.

Cloud brings me to the casino area like last time. Having me sit beside him at the black jack table again. But this time he gives me a few of his chips and distracts me by teaching me how to play. The dealer and two other players are shockingly patient with me and nice. I feel somewhat confidant and have gotten through half my drink, and Cloud has downed eight things of whiskey now. A voice calls and through my slightly tipsy state I recognize it's Leon. He comes over with a drink for Cloud seeming surprised I'm here. Cloud takes it and Leon looks at me and then my glass. Looking to Cloud he ask what I'm drinking because it's clearly stronger then it should be. I watch in awe as Cloud tames an upset and sober Leon with ease. Getting him to sit down on the other side of me and join the game. He briefly explains what happened to Leon.

Leon frowns and takes a swig of his drink, "What's up their asses that they would let themselves start fighting with a little girl between them?" 

I pout at that taking more of my own drink mumbling to myself, "I'm not a little girl."

Cloud shakes his head and gets someone to get more drinks for the table. He orders another one of the mixed drinks too. Which makes me giddy as he returns his attention of Leon. He leans towards Leon and whispers to him.

"They're having some big family trouble right now Leon. Ansem tried to act on Xemnas's personal business which has nothing to do with it right now, and it set him off." Cloud explains as I finish my drink. The next round of drinks arrives and I snatch mine like a child being offered candy. That's the last we hear of it as we drink and play cards. Some awesome music starts to play and I try and drag either Leon or Cloud to the dance floor. One of the other players offer when neither budge and I take him up on it happily. The time blurs by and I think I had another drink at some point. My head is swimming and I can't tell if Cloud was buying deceptively strong drinks for me, or if my alcohol tolerance is really just that pathetic considering I've never drank before.

The other player apologized to me as he had to go home for work tomorrow I think he said. I don't know as now I'm swaying and dancing around with who ever I please. Though no faces or names really stick in my mind. One guy is throwing compliments at me and I can't help laughing at a joke he makes. He gets strangely close and starts to say something in a whisper, but it's cut off by a powerful arm sliding around me from behind.

"I think its time you leave." The unknown person behind me growls. My mind is too murky to place the voice. The man leaves and I look up to see whose behind me. Amber eyes are narrowed at me and he looks clearly upset. I tilt my head and just hum in response.

"You're drunk." I nod rapidly in response.

"Cloud bought me a bunch of drinks." He sighs seeming annoyed. His eyes darting across the bar trying to find Cloud or Leon I assume. They're at the Black jack table or at least they were maybe they moved? He looks back to me and with his arm pulls me off the dance floor keeping us out of the way.

"Why?" He questions and I hum thinking on it. Why was Cloud so nice again? 

"Because of today." His eyes are back on me as he stays silent. He stares me down intensely before speaking up again.

"Did I frighten you?" He questions me sounding, off, when he ask. 

**(Choice Here)**

_A= Yes_

_B= No_

_C= Say Nothing_

He doesn't react beyond taking a deep breath. Before anything else can be said though I hear boots thud drawing my attention away from him.

"Xemnas there you are," I look to see who it is. It's someone I definitely don't know, but who apparently knows Xemnas which isn't surprising. He has long silver hair, cunning violet eyes, and a bunch of scars on his face. He's dressed up nicely and in a strange way its also rough looking. Fancy boots, dress shirt, a proud black and gold coat held on his shoulders with a chain, and a purple sash tied around his waist. 

"Setzer." The man behind me greets, and I expect Xemnas to finally drop his arm. But he does the opposite in fact. Pulling me closer to him and seemingly trying pull me into his side away from the other man. I follow along too drunk not too and suddenly to scared not too anyways. The other man just smiles at us.

"Now Xemnas, who do you think I am, Ansem?" He says it in a teasing tone. But it's clearly meant to be an insult. Violet eyes dart to me. The second confrontation of today is interrupted by the thud of boots. Looking I see its Cloud. He ignores Setzer and Xemnas coming straight to me. He smiles and hums holding a hand out to me and take it. Happy to escape to the blonde's side and Xemnas lets me do so.

"Thank gods you found her," Cloud nods to Xemnas before shaking his head, "Never should have left her alone after getting all those drinks." Cloud leads me away and out of the bar. Into a car I can't remember the details of. Is it Leon's car or Cloud's I can't put it together in my head. He starts to drive as he hands me some crackers.

"Eat. I'll explain to Aerith the state your in and Y/n." He pauses as I hum looking around the car to see something. Leon is laying across the back of the car asleep.

"Y/n." He calls again and I look at him.

"Yes?" He glances at me before his eyes go back to the street.

"Leave that family alone for the next three months, and the includes the man you just met at the bar. You don't want part of that." He warns and I nod taking his warning in stride. I settle down and my drunk mind starts to power down. I end up passing out in the car only really remembering my last thought.

' _What's happening in three months?_ '

**-The Choice Answers-**

**Choice 1**

_A= 5_

_B= 2_

**Choice 2**

_A= 0_

_B= 5_

_C= 2_

**Choice 3**

_A= 2_

_B= 0_

_C= 5_

**Choice 4**

_A= 5_

_B= 0_

_C= 2_

**Choice 5**

_A= 5_

_B= 2_

_C= 0_


End file.
